When Movies Go Bad
by kin.ACE
Summary: What I think would happen if me and my friend got SUCKED (sllluurrckk) into HP3. NOT a Mary-Sue, and if you think it is, well then, don't read it! I found it amusing, and I hope you will too. {R&R} (SLASH SBRL(COMPLETE)
1. Chapter One

Dolphin and Wyverna walked into the cinema, chatting animatedly. They were going to see Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. They'd both seen it, and both thought it was rubbish, but they were going to see it again because according to the posters it was the 500th showing at Cineworld.

"Tom Felton is simply not cute!" Dol argued.

"No, no, but compared to Daniel Radcliffe? Or Rupert Grint?"

"Ewww!" both girls exclaimed, laughing. They took their seats, and waited for the movie to start. Wyverna took advantage of the adverts to whisper something to Dol.

"There's no-one else in here!"

"Well, yeah! It's been out since like, forever!"

"I know, it's just... creepy. It's a weird cinema, too. I mean, I've been to Cineworld loads of times, and I've never been in Screen," she checked her ticket, "nine and three quarters before. There's no such screen!"

"No(!) Don't be stupid, it's just some special thing they put on for the official

500th showing of the movie."

"Hmm..." was all that Wyverna replied, showing that she was still slightly uneasy. The trailers ended, and the movie began.

**Now transporting to – Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. Please hold onto your seats!**

"Wtf? That's not right!" complained Wyverna. "Look – _transporting._ What's all that about? _Please hold onto your seats_? What the – " She was cut off, however, as the cinema began rocking back and forth. "See! _See!_"

"Shut up! It's just one of those moving cinema thingies."

"Since when did they have those in Cineworld? And wouldn't it have cost more to get in than four pound blummin' fifty?"

"Look, I don't know, ok?" The cinema stopped rocking, and stayed still, like a cinema should. The screen blurred and fizzed, before showing the doors to the Great Hall. "See? It's ok now!" The girls looked at the screen for a little longer.

"Nothing's happening!" Wyverna said to Dol, in a loud stage whisper.

"I know! Stop fussing!" They stayed in silence for a little longer before Wyverna stood up.

"I'm going to touch the screen," she announced. Dol jumped up.

"Cool! Me too!" They raced to touch the screen first, jumping over chairs, and running down the aisle. Dol got there first, and tentatively touched the screen. She instantly pulled her hand back.

"What? What is it?" asked Wyverna, clambering over the last chair. "Did it electrocute you?"

"Honestly! Do you think I'd still be here if it had?" Wyverna shrugged.

"I dunno."

"Well I wouldn't, ok? No, it just felt like... like _wood._"

"Wood? Don't be stupid, cinema screens aren't made of wood!" She touched the screen where the door handle was. "It's metal." Dol touched the bottom of the door again.

"No, feel here. It's definitely wood." Wyverna pushed at the screen... and the door slowly swung open. All of Hogwarts were seated in the hall, and they turned to stare at the two.

"Um, is this supposed to happen?" Dumbledore rose, and strode over to where Wyverna and Dol were stood, somehow _inside_ the hall.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Yeah, see, we were watching this movie, and now we're here."

"Movie?"

"Well, it's like, pictures, on a screen..." explained Dolphin. Dumbledore appeared to be thinking about this, before he turned and called "Harry Potter!" A dark-haired boy stood up from where he had been sitting at walked towards them.

"Daniel Radcliffe," said Wyverna. "A lot of girls would kill to be in our shoes right now." The boy frowned.

"Daniel who? I'm Harry Potter."


	2. Chapter Two

"_You're_ Harry Potter?" asked Wyverna. The boy nodded. "Really?" More nods. "No, but you're _really_ Harry Potter?" The boy smiled.

"I get this a lot. Yes, I really did kill You-Know-Who."

"Who?"

"You-_Know-_Who!"

"No, I don't!" Dol leaned over to Wyverna.

"He means Voldemort," she said helpfully.

"Ohh! Well, why didn't you _say_ so? Never mind – " she said, as he started to open his mouth. "Not important right now. Anyway, you're _really_ Harry Potter?"

"Yes, I am. Hard to believe, huh?"

"Yeah. Somehow, I always saw him as being better looking. Anyhow, that's not the point. We need to speak to Dumbledore. In private, _if_ you don't mind." Dumbledore nodded, bowing low.

"Of course," he said, smiling behind his beard. As the two girls followed him to his office, Dol leaned over to Wyverna.

"Ok. Say we were sent here from another land, and we have the power to tell the future, ok?"

"Power to tell the future? How come?"

"We've read the next two books, haven't we? So, that's what you say. Ok?"

"Why don't _you_ say it?" Dolphin sighed.

"I didn't mean it literally. I meant; that's our story. Got it?" Wyverna nodded, and they followed Dumbledore the rest of the way to his office in silence. Once inside, (which took a while) they seated themselves, and started to talk to him.

"We've travelled here from another land," explained Dol, "and we have the power to tell the future. We know what's going to happen for the next... two years, I think."

"Goblet of Fire, Order of the Phoenix," muttered Wyverna, counting on her fingers. "Yup," she said, looking up. "Two years." Dumbledore stared at them.

"You two know about the Order of the Phoenix?"

"Yeah. You're going to... whatjamacallit... resurrect it? Bring it back together?" asked Wyverna.

"Something like that. Anyway, if all goes well you might not need to."

"What do you mean? He's got to," said Wyverna, turning to Dol.

"Not if we get Peter!"

"Ohh... I see!" Wyverna turned back to Dumbledore. "Anyway, all that we're asking is to stay here at Hogwarts for as long as we need to."

"I see. Well, that should be agreeable. The only thing is, you'll need to be sorted. We'll have a special ceremony this minute."

"Couldn't we just be sorted _here_?" asked Wyverna.

"No, don't you see?" replied Dol. "We're in this movie now! And when in movies have they ever done something the quick and easy way when they could have a big ceremony?"

"Well..." Wyverna started to answer.

"Rhetorical question. When I ask a rhetorical question, what do you do?"

"Stay quiet."

"Good. Now, Dumbledore, can you show us to wherever we need to be for this ceremony thingy?"

"Certainly. Right this way."


	3. Chapter Three

The two girls stood in front of the Great Hall. They'd asked that Dumbledore didn't tell anyone about their 'powers', and he'd agreed.

"These are two new students," he announced. "Let the sorting begin!"

"Hey," Wyverna muttered to Dolphin. "As this is _our_ movie, we can make it all cliché and Mary-Sueish if we want to, yeah?"

Dol nodded, and then Professor McGonagall suddenly shouted, "Aiken, Wyverna!" Wyverna walked a few steps then, winking at Dol, sauntered over like she was on a cat-walk. Jamming the hat on her head, she brushed a few strands of black hair out of her eyes.

_Slytherin, Slytherin, Slytherin,_ she thought.

"Why Slytherin?" asked the hat.

_Because it's cool,_ she started to think, then realised it wasn't a good answer. _I mean, to get away from all the filthy Mudbloods?_

"A true Slytherin, only thinking about yourself." Wyverna nearly admitted she was lying, but decided not to in case she got put in a different house. "Well, I suppose it had better be SLYTHERIN!" Standing up, she flung the hat onto the stool, fully enjoying her 'evil' act. She sauntered over to the Slytherin table, seating herself next to Draco Malfoy. _Hehehe,_ she thought. _This'll be fun._ She turned back to the Sorting Hat, ignoring Draco completely.

"Stebbs, Dolphin!" Dol strolled over to the hat. If Wyverna had decided to be the evil one, then she might as well give a 'good' act a go. She'd really wanted to be in Ravenclaw, but it looked like it might have to be Gryffindor. She winked at Wyverna, mouthing _I'm the good one_, before picking up the hat, brushing it down, and placing it carefully on her head.

_Not Slytherin, not Slytherin!_ She thought.

"Hmm, very different from the last one," the hat said, with approval.

_Why, what was she like?_

"A nasty piece of work. Evil to the bone, I'm sure," replied the hat. So, Wyverna had even managed to fool the Sorting Hat. Let's see if she could manage that as well.

_That's awful! I just hate people who are nasty,_ she thought, trying very, _very_ hard not to laugh. This was _so_ unlike her.

"Well, you just stay away from that Slytherin lot," said the hat, in what was almost a paternal air.

_I'm sure I will._

"Just to make sure, I think I'll put you in GRYFFINDOR!" Standing up, she carefully removed the hat, and put it gently back on the stool. Walking over to the Gryffindors, she took a seat next to Ron. Harry was in between both Ron and Hermione. If all went according to her plans, the Golden Trio might soon become the Golden Four. She looked over at the Slytherin table, where Wyverna was busily ignoring Draco. She sighed, loudly. Ron turned to her.

"What's the matter?" He was just too easy.

"Oh, the girl I was talking to has been put in Slytherin, and now she won't look at me." Ron patted her arm, sympathetically.

"Poor you. Slytherin are really nasty," he paused, and looked around. "They didn't hear that, did they?" he whispered.

"Uh, no, I don't think so. Why?"

"Because they're really scary," he said, still in a whisper. "They practice the Dark Arts, and they'd probably _get_ me!"

"Um, ok."

"Anyway," he said, going back to his normal voice, "you can hang around with us."

"'Us'?"

"Yeah; me, Harry and Hermione," he said, standing up, as it was time to go to the Common Room, and to bed if you wanted.

"You mean 'Harry, Hermione and I', not 'me, Harry and Hermione'," corrected Hermione, looking around. "Hi, you must be Dolphin. What an interesting name! Did you know there's over two hundred different kinds of dolphin? The bottle-nose is probably the most well-known, but – "

"Hermione," interrupted Harry, "shut up." He turned to Dol with his most charming smile. "I'm Harry Potter. Yes, that's right. I'm the boy who defeated Lord Voldemort three times."

"_Only_ three times?"

"I'm sorry?" he said, his smile never faltering.

"Nothing," she replied, remembering just in time her 'good girl' act. "I was about to say, that's fascinating! Tell me _all_ about it." She took his arm, and they walked off to the Gryffindor common room, Harry bragging all about his 'victories', and Dol saying 'yes', 'mm-hmm' and '_really?_' at intervals.

_Meanwhile..._

Wyverna had been busy ignoring Draco since she sat at the Slytherin table, and now that the food had appeared she'd been picking at her food. She finally thought the time was right, and turning to Draco with her cutest smile, she said "Can I ask you something?"

Draco smirked. "Ask away."

"Can you pass the ketchup?" He sat there, staring at her until she got annoyed. "Are you _deaf_?" she snapped. He blinked a couple of times.

"No, why?"

"Well, can you pass the ketchup?" she repeated, sharply. He nodded, and reaching over to it, held the ketchup out for her. She started to get it, but he moved it away from her.

"Can you _please_ just pass the ketchup? I'm in no mood for childish games!" she said, glaring at him.

"I'll pass you the ketchup only if you tell me your name," he replied.

"Oh, for goodness' sake! Point one, I just said I was in no mood for childish games, which this is. Point two, you don't need to know my name to pass me a bottle. Point three, if you're not going to pass me it then I'll just ask the person on my _other_ side to pass me one, and point _four_, if you'd been listening at the Sorting Ceremony, you would've heard my name." She snatched the bottle out of his hand. "_Thank_ you!" She managed to get some ketchup on her plate, aware of Draco gaping at her. "He was a lot better in the books, not so... _guy_-ish," she mumbled. When it was time to go, she stood up, and started to walk off. Three... two... one...

"I think you might need a little help." She turned round, and sure enough it was Draco.

"And why do you think that?"

"Because it's your first day here, and you don't know where the Common Room is." She actually did have a pretty good idea where it was, having played not only on all three games, but also having watched the movies and read the books. However, she'd decided Draco was going to be her friend, so it was time to give a little.

"Ok, you may have a point there," she said, smiling.

"Wow, the Slytherin Bitch smiled," he said, laughing. Wyverna didn't think it was particularly funny, but laughed along with him anyway.

* * *

You know, I can see how you might think this is a Mary-Sue now, but if you do... Who cares?


	4. Chapter Four

The story is based more on the book than the movie, so there'll be more detail, things may be in a different order and some things may be missed out.

This chapter was originally the one where everyone's in Potions, but it was changed.

Disclaimer: this chapter is almost the same as _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_, Chapter Six, "Talons and Tea-leaves".

When Harry, Ron, Hermione and Dolphin entered the Great Hall for breakfast the next day the first things they saw were Draco and Wyverna, who seemed to be entertaining the Slytherins with a very funny story. As they passed, Wyverna did a very good impression of a faint, and Draco caught her neatly. There was a roar of laughter from the Slytherins, and Hufflepuff and a few Ravenclaw seemed to be amused.

"Ignore them," said Hermione, who was right behind Harry. "Just ignore them, it's not worth it."

"Besides, it's not like they've defeated Voldemort _three times_," added Dol, in an effort to cheer Harry up.

"Hey, Potter!" shrieked Pansy, who in Dol's opinion had a face like a pug. "Potter! The Dementors are coming, Potter! _Woooooooo!_"

"Careful, Potter," added Wyverna, in a quieter voice. "Next time you faint, there might not be anyone there to catch you."

Harry dropped into a seat at the Gryffindor table, and Dol slipped in next to him, with George Weasley on her other side.

"New third-year timetables," said George, passing them over. "And I don't think I've had the pleasure of meeting you." Dol looked up into his warm brown eyes, and smiled.

"I'm Dolphin Stebbs. Pleased to meet you."

"George Weasley. Pleased to meet _you._ I take it you're in third year, with Ron?"

"Yup. What year are you in?"

"We're fourth-years," replied George, indicating himself and his brother, Fred. "Here's your timetable. What's up with _him_?" he asked, nodding at Harry.

"Malfoy," said Dol, as Ron sat down on George's other side, glaring over at the Slytherin table. George looked up in time to see Wyverna faint again.

"Who's she?" he asked, with a puzzled look. "I haven't seen her before." Fred looked up as well, catching sight of Wyverna, who was now smoothing down her long black hair. Seeing her made Dol instinctively touch her own brown hair.

"I haven't seen her either," said Fred, frowning slightly. "Here, Ron. Do you know who that girl is?"

"Who?" asked Ron.

"That kid," said George.

"She's not a kid!" Ron burst out. "She's the same age as _me_!"

"That's what I said," George repeated, grinning. "Kid."

"Same age as me," added Dol. George turned to her.

"i stand corrected," he said, with a wink. "Definitely not a kid." Dol sat there, horrified. As though Harry after her wasn't bad enough.

"She's a Slytherin," Hermione interrupted. "Her name is Wyverna, taken from the latin _wyvern_, which means dragon, or winged creature. It's actually quite fitting that she's friends with Draco, as Draco is from the latin _draconum,_ which is also dragon." George looked up in time to see Draco catch Wyverna again.

"That little git," he said, calmly. "He wasn't so cocky last night when the Dementors where down our end of the train. Came running into our compartment, didn't he, Fred?"

"Nearly wet himself," said Fred, with a contemptuous glance at Draco.

"I wasn't too happy myself," said George. "Horrible things, those Dementors."

"Sort of freeze your insides, don't they?" said Fred.

"You didn't pass out though, did you?" said Harry in a low voice. "I defeated Voldemort _three times_, got to the Philosopher's Stone, and managed to get into the Chamber of Secrets! And still I faint..."

"Forget it, Harry," said George, bracingly. "We'll see how happy Malfoy looks after our first Quidditch match. Gryffindor versus Slytherin, first game of the season, remember?" Harry cheered up.

"I _am_ the best Seeker Hogwarts has ever seen," he said, happily. "_And_ I'm undefeated, _and_ I hold the record for the shortest time to ever catch the Snitch, _and_..."

"Back to normal," said George, quietly. Dol couldn't help smiling, and he smiled back at her. The Hall was starting to empty as people headed off towards their first lesson. Ron checked his timetable.

"Divination first lesson. We'd better go quickly, so the Slytherins don't catch sight of us. And what _is_ Divination? I hope it's not too scary..."

"If it is then _I'll_ save you!" cried Harry, brandishing his wand like a sword. Dolphin gently lowered his arm.

"Divination is about seeing the future. It involves many ways of doing this, one being the infamous crystal ball..." began Hermione. Dol sighed. It looked like everyone was back to normal, then.

After Divination, where Harry got his death sentence, was Transfiguration, which again wasn't very exciting. After Transfiguration was lunch.

"H-Harry," quavered Ron, "I can't believe you're going to die!" He immediately hid his head in his hands, as if saying the words 'die', 'dead' or 'death' would cause Harry to die right there.

"Don't be silly, Ron, I've _researched_ the Grim on the Internet. It's _dumb._ It's just a stupid legend!"

"That's not true Hermione!" Ron argued, looking as if for all the world he thought the Grim would bound into the hall and strike Harry dead right now, just to prove her wrong. "My _uncle_ saw a Grim, and he... _died_... twenty four hours later!"

"Simply coincidence," Hermione replied briskly, spooning stew onto her plate.

"B-But if he's seen one..."

"I have!" said Harry, triumphantly. "I've seen a Grim _and lived_!"

"Look!" snapped Hermione, slamming her Arithmancy book down on the table. "If being good at Divination means I have to pretend to see death omens in a lump of tea-leaves, I'm not sure I'll be studying it much longer! That lesson was absolute rubbish compared to my Arithmancy class!" She snatched up her bag and stalked away. Ron frowned after her.

"What's she talking about?" he said to Harry and Dol. "She hasn't been to an Arithmancy class yet. Y'know what? This is really scary."

Are they brown? I checked the chapters in the Philosopher's Stone where he meets them, but it doesn't mention any of the Weasley family's eye colour.

Dolphin was pleased to get out of the castle after lunch. It was raining lightly, and the feel of it on her face made her remember the last time it had rained, back in the real world.

Flashback

"_It's raining," pointed out Wyverna, from where she was sat on the school bus. "We'll be soaked by the time we've walked up the snicket!_

"_So? A little rain never hurt anyone!" Dol replied, laughing. Leaning forward, she slid their half of the window forward. Hollie turned around._

"_Don't do that! I'm getting wet!" Wyverna rolled her eyes._

"_Well, no! Rain _does_ tend to be wet, y'know."_

"_Yeah, I know that!" Hollie replied, trying to make it into a joke. "Tell them, Nat!" Natalie turned around._

"_Close the window, Sian."_

"_No," argued Wyverna, "don't, Sian! I like the rain!"_

"_Me too," agreed Dol. "I'm _not_ closing that window, so you'll just get wet, Hollie!"_

"_Don't Sian. It's not funny."_

"_I think it is," said Wyverna. Hollie leaned over, and closed the window._

"_There!" she said, triumphantly. Dol got up, and laid down on Hollie and Natalie, shuffling around,_

"_Ow! Bony bum, Sian!" complained Natalie. Wyverna leaned over, and opened the window. Wyverna and Dol high-fived, then:_

"_Oh my gosh! Sian – it's our stop!" They grabbed their bags, and ran over to the bus driver. "Stop... please..." gasped Wyverna. The bus driver stopped, and let them off. They stood there in the pouring rain, halfway up the snicket. Suddenly Wyverna started spinning round, her long dark hair flying out. Dolphin joined her, and the two spun round and round, in the lonely snicket._

_End Flashback_

Dolphin smiled at the memory, and headed off to Care of Magical Creatures with Ron, Hermione and Harry. Ron and Hermione weren't speaking to each other. Harry and Dol walked beside them in silence as they went down the sloping lawns to Hagrid's hut on the edge of the Forbidden Forest, where a crowd was already gathered. It was only when Dol spotted the green trim on some of the black robes ahead of them that they realised they must be having this lesson with the Slytherins. Draco Malfoy, Tom Vox, Blaise Zabini and Wyverna Aiken were all talking animatedly, and laughing. Dolphin was quite sure she knew what they were laughing about.

"C'mon, now, get a move on!" Hagrid called. "Got a real treat for yeh today! Great lesson comin' up! Everyone here? Right, follow me!" Dol hoped they were going to go into the Forest, but Hagrid strolled off around the edge of the trees, and five minutes later, they found themselves outside a kind of paddock. There was nothing in there.

"Everyone gather round the fence here!" he called. "That's it – make sure yeh can see. Now, firs' thing yeh'll want to do is open yer books -"

"How?" said the cold, drawling voice of Draco Malfoy.

"Eh?" said Hagrid.

"How do we open our books?" repeated Wyverna, slowly. She took out her copy of _The Monster Book of Monsters_, which she had bound shut with electrical wire. Draco took his out, which was bound shut with a length of rope. He looked at her.

"Wire?" She shrugged.

"It was the nearest thing," she replied. "Rope?"

"I keep it for my evil purposes," Draco replied, obviously trying to impress her. Although failing to _be_ impressed, she _was_ curious.

"Really?" she asked. "What _kind_ of evil purposes?" He winked at her.

"If I told you," he drawled, "then I'm afraid I'd have to kill you."

"I'd like to see you try," she replied coolly, before turning her attention back to the lesson.

"Hasn' – hasn' anyone bin able to open their books?" asked Hagrid, looking crestfallen. The class all shook their heads.

"Yeh've got ter _stroke_ 'em," said Hagrid, as though this was the most obvious thing in the world. "Look..."

He took Hermione's copy and ripped off the Spellotape. The book tried to bite, but Hagrid ran a giant forefinger down its spine, and the book shivered, and then fell open and lay quiet in his hand.

"Of course!" said Wyverna, brightly. "Stroke them! Why didn't we think of that? I mean, you've got this book trying to rip your hand off, and..." she broke off as Blaise glared at her. He'd been doing that all day.

"Yeah, how silly we've all been!" Draco sneered. "We should have _stroked_ them! Why didn't we guess!"

"I...I thought they were funny," Hagrid said uncertainly to Dolphin.

"Oh, tremendously funny!" said Draco. "Really witty, giving us books that try and rip our hands off!"

"I know! Just think – if we'd had to go to hospital, we might have been in hysterics!" agreed Wyverna.

"Shut up, Malfoy," said Dolphin, ominously.

"Righ' then," said Hagrid, who seemed to have lost his thread, "so... so yeh've got yer books an'... an'... now yeh need the Magical Creatures. Yeah. So I'll go an' get 'em. Hang on..." He strode away from them into the Forest and out of sight.

"God, this place is going to the dogs," Malfoy said loudly. _Or the giants,_ Wyverna thought to herself, remembering Hagrid's confession in Book Four, and giggling quietly.

"Shut up, Malfoy," Dolphin repeated.

"Careful, Potter might fall on you, there's a Dementor behind you -"

"Ooooooh!" squealed Lavender Brown, pointing towards the opposite side of the paddock. The Hippogriffs had been led into the paddock by Hagrid.

"Right – who wants to go first?"

"_I_ do," called out Wyverna and Dol, at exactly the same time.

"Don't do it, Dolphin!" called out Harry. "_I'll_ save you!" Dol turned around.

"It's ok," she said, exasperatedly, "I'll be ok." Wyverna ignored them both, and climbed over the paddock fence. Dol followed her, quickly. Hagrid released two Hippogriffs, Buckbeak, who was a stormy grey colour, and Wildwind, who was inky-black. Wyverna and Dol approached them, Dol towards Buckbeak, and Wyverna towards Wildwind.

"Righ'... Careful now... Don't blink. Ok, then, now bow." Wyverna was the first to sink into a bow, then Dol. The two Hippogriffs stared at them, then both simultaneously descended into a scaly bow. The two girls moved forward, and started patting them.

"Now yeh can ride 'em," said Hagrid, excitedly. Dol immediately swung herself up onto Buckbeak's back, and Wyverna followed, not to be outdone. The two Hippogriffs rose into the air. As though a spell had been broken, Gryffindor and Slytherin started cheering for the student of their house. Wildwind was in the lead, then Buckbeak, then the two were neck and neck! Suddenly Wildwind dipped sharply, then began to swerve. Wyverna immediately brought him down to land. Looking around, she realised she was in the Forbidden Forest. Dol followed her down, and landed smoothly.

"Cool..." said Wyverna, happily. "Forbidden Forest! I'm going to see the unicorns, and that awesome giant spider, and that giant guy, oh wait, he won't be here for two years, will he? Y'know – Grawp? But I can see the spider, and, and, ooh! Will Dementors be here?"

"No."

"No? Why not?"

"I don't mean no, they won't be here, I mean no, you're not going off to look for them," Dol replied, casually.

"Why not?"

"Because we have to get back to Care of Magical Creatures," answered Dol, taking out her wand. "_Mendius Wingus_," she said, tapping Wildwind's wing. It being mended, the two made it back to Care of Magical Creatures.

"Good work, Dolphin!" roared Hagrid. "And you too, Wyverna," he added as an afterthought. "Ok, who else wants a go?"

The rest of the class climbed cautiously into the paddock. Hagrid untied the Hippogriffs one by one, and soon people were bowing nervously, all over the paddock. Draco, Tom and Blaise had taken over Buckbeak. He had bowed to Draco, who was now patting his beak, looking very disdainful.

"This is easy," Draco drawled. "I bet you're not dangerous at all, are you?" he said to the Hippogriff. "Are you, you ugly great brute?"

"Gotta go," Wyverna said quickly to Dolphin, knowing what was about to happen. She just made it to Draco when there was a flash of steely talons; Draco let out a high-pitched scream and next moment, Hagrid was wrestling Buckbeak back into his collar as he strained to get at Draco, who lay curled in the grass, blood blossoming over his robes.

Wyverna, Blaise and Tom went with him to the hospital wing, where they were kicked out by Madam Pomfrey.


	5. Chapter Five

Draco didn't reappear in classes until late on Thursday morning, when the Slytherins and Gryffindors were halfway through double Potions. He swaggered into the dungeon, his right arm covered in bandages and bound up in a sling, acting as though he was the heroic survivor of some dreadful battle.

"How is it, Draco?" simpered Pansy. "Does it hurt much?"

"Yeah," said Draco, putting on a brave sort of grimace, and glancing at Wyverna to see if she'd heard. But Dolphin saw him wink at Tom and Blaise when Pansy had looked away.

"Settle down, settle down," said Professor Snape, idly. Harry and Dol scowled at each other. Snape wouldn't have said 'settle down' if _they'd_ walked in late, he'd have given them detention.

A few cauldrons away, Neville was in trouble. His potion, which was supposed to be a bright, acid green had turned -

"Orange, Longbottom," said Snape. "Do you know what will happen if we give this to someone? Hm? No? Well, let's find out. Miss Stebbs – over here."

"That's not fair!" burst out Hermione. "In accordance with page 157 and clause 1002 in _Hogwarts: A History_ it clearly states that if one member of a house has been chosen to do something as dangerous as this then at least one student from the rival house must also be chosen." Snape scowled.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for interrupting a teacher," he snapped. "As I was _about_ to say, any Slytherin volunteers?" Wyverna stood up.

"I'll do it," she said.

"Excellent! Twenty points to Slytherin, Miss Aiken. Now, if you'll each drink a drop of this..." He handed them both a glass. _One... Two... Three..._ thought Wyverna, and raising up the glass she downed it in one gulp. There was a feeling as though her whole body was too hot, and then turned to liquid and started bubbling. She was stretched, and pushed, and pulled, until it ended and she was curled up on... grass?

She sat up, carefully, and looked around. Dolphin was nowhere to be seen. It looked as though she was still at Hogwarts, only outside. And her robes now had a red trim, and the Gryffindor crest on them. She stood up, and shook herself, like a dog does when it's been out in the rain. Her many necklaces which had been hidden under her robes flew out, and her bracelets also slid further down her arms. Sighing, she half-heartedly pushed them back up (which was pointless as they just slid straight back down) and wandered off in the direction of the castle.

Changing her mind halfway she decided she felt like flying. She hadn't had the chance to do this yet, which was annoying as it was one of the things she'd most looked forward to. She changed direction, and went instead to the tiny hut on the corner of the Quidditch Pitch, which was where the spare brooms were kept.

Opening it, she was surprised to find two Firebolts (yes, I know they haven't come out in Marauder time but we get them anyway!), one labeled _'Dolphin Stebbs – Gryffindor'_ and the other in what was clearly her handwriting labeled '**Wyverna Aiken – Gryffindor Forever!'**.

So she was Gryffindor now, huh? Well, it would have been nice if someone had _told_ her. Shaking her head, she grabbed what she assumed was _her_ Firebolt, and went out of the hut.

She swung her leg over, and kicked off. She felt the cool up rush of air, and loved it. She figured that flying was one of those things – either you could do it, or you couldn't. Luckily, she could. Flying up to the tallest tower, she landed neatly on the flat roof. She crawled over to the battlements, and peered over. Whoa-oa. Long way down. Flopping backwards, she lay on her back, staring up at the clouds. She'd never had a good head for heights, and while she was fine on the broom, here she was too afraid to stand up.

She amused herself with lighting small fires "_Incendio!_" but the fun went out of this when her broom nearly went up in smoke. "_Repairio Broomio_!" was the answer, but now what? She sat in a corner, idly tapping her fingers, when suddenly a dark shadow swerved over head. Looking up it circled round, and then landed. A dark-haired teenager jumped off, and came over to her, glaring.

"What are _you_ doing here?" he said, rudely.

"Well, sitting," she replied, sarcastically. "What does it look like?" He rolled his eyes, but sat down in front of her.

"Well go sit somewhere else – this is _my_ place."

"I'm a new student, and this is my place now. Besides, I don't see your name on it."

"It is."

"Show me."

"Fine. Get on your broom, and I will." Now it was her turn to roll her eyes.

"I'm not falling for that one." She turned away. "_Listeno Musico!_" Immediately music began playing in her ears – no-one else could hear it, and it was whatever track she wanted. The boy looked at her, curiously.

"What are you listening to?"

"_Stereo Muscio._" The Ramones' "Hey Ho Let's Go" started playing, and he smiled.

"Muggle music." She sat up.

"And what's wrong with 'muggle music', might I ask?" she said, sharply.

"Nuthin', specially not with The Ramones."

"Good, now that I've got your approval can you leave me alone?" He seemed to find this amusing; a smile played around his lips.

"And why should _I_ leave _you_ alone?"

"I was here first," she said, only realising how stupid that sounded when it made it out of her mouth.

"'I was here first'," he mimicked. "Do you realise how stupid that sounds?"

"Can't be as stupid as you look," she shot back, automatically standing up, ready for a fight. The world spun around her, and she promptly sat straight back down. The boy sneered.

"So that's why you won't go!"

"It's not that! It's _principle_. And the minute I get back down on that earth I will kick your ass!"

"And how long will that be?" the boy asked, coolly raising an eyebrow.

"Now!" Wyverna said, finally losing her temper. She stood up, and made her way over to her broom on shaky legs. She carefully picked it up, not noticing the boy suddenly sit up.

"What... What _make_ is your broom?" he asked, trying to act all unconcerned.

"A Firebolt."

"A _Fire_bolt?"

"Yeah, they're not out in this country yet." He stood up, and started to walk over for a closer look. He was almost there when she got on her broom, and shot straight up. The boy grabbed his own broom, and followed her. They had an extremely long and complicated chase, which ended in Wyverna doing a Wronski Feint, which in turn ended in the boy flying straight into the ground. Flying down, she hovered beside him.

"Told you I was gonna kick your ass."

The boy sat up, smiling. He got up, and held out a hand.

"Pleased to meet you. Wait until you meet James! He'll be so jealous that you're a better flyer than him. He's been trying to pull off that Wronski Feint for two years now."

"So you're not all 'go somewhere else' now?" she asked.

"Nah. I've decided I like you."

"I'm honoured," she replied, sarcastically.

"Are you always like this?"

"Like what?"

"So... insultive."

"'Insultive'? Never mind – I know what you mean. And yes," she continued with a smile, "I _am_ always like this." The boy grinned at her.

"We'll get along fine, then. By the way, I like your necklaces," he said, indicating a particularly Gothic one, with a skull on it. "And now I'll show you how that tower's mine. It _does_ have my name on it." He flew up into the air until they came back to the tower. Going round the side, he showed her a name etched into the side.

_Sirius Black._

Back in Dolphin-land this is what happened...

She landed safely in the Great Hall, not experiencing as much pain as Wyverna was, outside somewhere. Standing up, she didn't realise the change as quickly as Wyverna did. Her robes were the same colour (red with the Gryffindor crest) and she wasn't looking for a broom. She headed off to the library, to try and find out what exactly had happened when her and Wyverna had taken the potion.

She made it to the library without noticing much difference. I mean, sure a couple of statues were different, and the paintings looked somehow... _younger_, but it's not the kind of thing you really think about, is it? Once in the library there was no sight of Hermione, which surprised her. All the tables were full, apart from one, where a teenager with light-brown hair was sat, engrossed in some book or other. She approached him, carefully.

"Can I sit here?" The guy looked up in surprise.

"Oh, sure, sure," he said, absently, pushing his books aside to make room for her. She dumped her stuff, and went over to the Potions section. She picked out a few which looked useful, and went back over. She rummaged in her bag, and got out her quill and some parchment. Looking over the first book she began to make some notes.

_Potions In Lessons_ was the title of the first book. Biting the tip of her quill, Dolphin started skimming over the book, until she found what looked like a useful chapter. _Potions And Their Colours – What Do They Mean?_

_Colours_ she jotted down as a quick title. Yellow... no... Black? No... ah, here.

_Acid Green_. That was the colour it was _meant_ to be, right?

_Acid Green – this shade is the correct appearance for a shrinking potion._ There was a lot more information about it, but the shrinking potion seemed to be the only important part.

_Orange – this shade is the correct appearance for a time-travel potion. It will send the drinker back approximately ten years. _At this point Dol pushed the book back a bit in order to see better and make sure she hadn't mis-read it, and accidentally knocked the others off the side of the table. The boy opposite leaned down, and picked one of the books up for her. He read the title out loud.

"_Properties of Potions._" He looked at her quizzically. "You like Potions?"

"I would if Professor Snape didn't teach it. Honestly, I've not been here for a day, and already I know to avoid him," she said, with a wry smile. The boy smiled, too.

"Tell me about it. He set us a three foot long essay to be handed in in a couple of days! I decided to do mine now, as my friends will probably copy off me. Especially Sir – one of them." Dol smiled back at him, and immediately felt way more friendly towards him. The two chatted for a while, then the boy rose. "I think I should be getting back to my common room now. You want to come meet my friends?" Dolphin smiled gratefully.

"Sure. I seem to have lost my own." She followed the boy out of the library, where he paused.

"Sorry. I don't know your name."

"It's Dolphin. Dolphin Stebbs."

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Remus Lupin."


	6. Chapter Six

Remus walked into the common room, still talking to Dolphin. James, and Peter looked up from where they were chatting round the fire.

"Remus? Who's this?" asked James, interestedly.

"Her name's Dolphin, Dolphin Stebbs," replied Remus. "She's new here. Where's Sirius?" he asked. Dol looked at him sharply, catching the faint smile that always happened when he said that name. _Sirius._ Just then the man himself walked through the door, talking to -

"_Wyverna?_" yelped Dol. "I've been looking for you! Well, kinda. I went to the library..." she faltered, and broke off.

"And you expected me to be there?" asked Wyverna, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, no, but..."

"I looked for you too," said Wyverna. "I-I started by looking on the roofs of the towers. Well, I looked on the roof of _one_ tower, and then I got kind of stuck..." Now it was _her_ turn to falter, and break off. The two girls looked at each other, and started laughing.

"So, how close _are_ you to Dolphin?" Sirius asked Remus, with a wicked glint in his eye.

"I just met her today," said Remus. "It was when I was doing my Potions essay. Remember the one?" he added, meaningfully. "The one that's got to be in _in two days_?"

"Damn!" swore Sirius, jumping up. "Can I copy yours, Remus?" he asked, with a puppy dog look. Remus glanced at Dol, and they both remembered what Remus had said earlier. _"I decided to do mine now, as my friends will probably copy off me."_ They started laughing, leaving James, Sirius, Peter and Wyverna with confused looks on their faces.

The six of them sat around the fire until about ten o'clock, when they decided to go to bed. Wyverna and Dolphin went up to the girls' dormitory, and luckily their beds were next to each other. They changed into their pj's, which were there, and started talking.

"So by wonderful coincidence I'm friends with Padfoot and you're friends with Moony, and we're both in Gryffindor, and... and..."

"Yeah," agreed Dol with a smile, "_I_ know what you mean."

The next day was Saturday, and it was time for Hogsmeade! Sirius, Remus, James, Peter, Wyverna and Dolphin were all going in one big group, and even though James had asked Lily to go with him countless times, she was still turning him down. They went into Hogsmeade, and Wyverna immediately wanted to go to Zonko's. It was near full moon, and Remus was looking a bit peaky.

"Is it ok if we just go to The Three Broomsticks?" he asked petulantly. "Only I really don't feel too good." Concern flashed in Sirius's eyes.

"Are you sure you're ok, Moony?" he asked. Dol could see the hope on Remus's face. "Only I don't want my best mate getting sick," added Sirius.Remus's face fell as soon as Sirius mentioned those words. _Best mate._

"I'm fine," Remus replied, passing a hand over his forehead. "Really. Just can we go have a Butterbeer, or something?"

"I hate to say this Moony," said James, "and I'm really sorry, but I can't come. Me and Peter have to go to Dervish and Bangs." He looked genuinely sorry, as he started to walk off.

"Sorry, Moony," added Peter, before hurrying after James.

"What about you, Sirius?" asked the young werewolf, with a pleading look. "You _will_ come, won't you?" Sirius bit his lip.

"Sorry, but I've got to go to Zonko's, with 'Verna. Only we've got this really good prank planned! Listen – first we get one of Filibuster's fireworks -"

"No, no," Wyverna interrupted. "We'll get some Spellotape, and a gnome, and _then_ we get the firework!" Dolphin and Remus could still hear them arguing as they hurried off to Zonko's joke shop.

"Well, how about that Butterbeer?" asked Dol, brightly. Remus sighed. "Hey, what's up?"

"I-I like Sirius. Like, _like_ like him," said Remus, staring down at the ground. Dol's heart immediately went out to the young werewolf, he looked so forlorn standing there.

"Why don't we go have a quiet drink in The Three Broomsticks, and you can tell me all about it," she said comfortingly. Remus nodded silently, and taking his arm Dol led him to The Three Broomsticks.

Much later Wyverna and Sirius made their way up the through the grounds, still arguing. The dark-haired boy pushed his hair out of his eyes every so often, while the wind whipped Wyverna's black hair everywhere.

"I just think it'll be better if we use the gnome _first_!" said Sirius, in the tone of voice that suggested he wasn't going to give up.

"No! I _told_ you, if a gnome blows up then it's going to be _way_ too hard to explain!" shot back Wyverna. The pair were in the castle by this time, and just heading up the stairs.

"No, listen to me -" started Sirius.

"No, _you_ listen!" replied Wyverna, pushing him good-naturedly. Sirius, of course, pushed back and Wyverna retaliated. Sirius pushed open the door to the Gryffindor Common Room, not expecting Wyverna to push him at that point. He fell over, grabbing her wrist as he fell and pulling her over with him. The two landed in a heap in the middle of the common room. Looking up, Wyverna realised that they were the centre of everyone's attention, the whole of Gryffindor's in fact. James, Peter, Dolphin, Remus, Lily... they were all there.

"Get _off_ me!" she said, pushing him off her. She tried to get up, but he was still holding her wrists. "_Sirius!_" she hissed. "Everyone's looking!"

"Let's give them something to look at, then," replied Sirius casually, and pulling her closer, he kissed her.


	7. Chapter Seven

**_EEP!_** Oh, my gosh! Did that just happen? That didn't happen! That can't have happened. This is _Sirius_, for goodness' sakes! He's a fictional character. He came out of J K Rowling's head! He gets old! Back in _my_ time, he's, like, thirty! But he kissed me. I mean, he did kiss me. Didn't he? Am I imagining this? Is any of this happening? Am I having one hell of a dream? Did I dream _all _of this? Have I woken up? Ok, calm down. I'm getting too deep now. Even if this _is_ a dream, I haven't woken up yet. That means I have to decide what to do. Do I push him off me? Do I kiss him back? No way! HELP! Ok, ok, calm down, Wyverna. _Calm. Breathe._ Don't hyperventilate. Not again. Not that I have a habit of hyperventilating. Not like that girl at school that got taken away in an ambulance. No! Back to the subject. _Sirius kissed me._ What do I do? Why don't they have little guides that tell people what to do when they're in this situation? Oh no! He's kissing me again! HELP! AGAIN! Dammit, what do I do? I don't know what to do! Ok – objective one – get out of here! I can't stay here, just _thinking!_

"_Let's give them something to look at, then," replied Sirius casually, and pulling her closer, he kissed her._ Wyverna went tense for a minute, not moving, almost as if she was in shock, before roughly pushing him off her, and running upstairs to her dormitory. Sirius looked confused for a moment, before he casually got up, and went over to where Dolphin and Remus were sat next to each other.

He came up behind them, leaning on their chairs. He was so close that Remus could have turned and kissed his cheek, right there... No! Sirius likes _girls._ He'd just proved that by kissing that _Wyverna_ girl, hadn't he?

"So," said Sirius, "what was up with her?" Remus could feel Sirius's breath on his ear. This was all too much for him. He stood up nervously. Was this it? Was he _finally_ going to tell him?

"Sirius..." he started.

"Yeah, Remus? What's up?" Sirius grinned. "Girl problems? I'm sure _the expert_ here can give you some help!" he added, winking. Even Sirius was shocked when Remus looked at him with a face from which all the colour had drained away. The boy's mouth opened and shut a few times.

Then he folded up, very gently, and collapsed to his knees and started to sob. It was the most shocking sound they'd ever heard. Remus sighed, questioned and argued. Hearing him cry was _wrong_, as though the whole world had turned upside down.

"I'll take that as a yes, then?" asked Sirius, trying to make a joke of it. All Remus did was sob harder. "Oh-_kay_, then. I'll just be over here." He went over to a different corner of the common room, glancing over at Remus every now and then. Dol went over to Remus, and knelt down beside him. James and Peter leant over them.

"Stop _crowding_," Dol snapped, putting her arm around Remus. "Give the poor boy some space!" James and Peter just stood still, open-mouthed. They'd heard Remus be described as a lot of things, but never a 'poor boy'.

"Are you _deaf_? Go! Shoo!" James and Peter slowly moved away, until Dol looked back at Remus. "Ok. What's wrong?" she asked, quietly.

"I-I-I, then, he, and her, and... they, b-but then -" He broke off and started crying again. Dolphin looked around at everyone.

"Yes? Something interesting, is there?" she said, icily. "It's late. Go. Go to bed." Everyone started moving slowly, as though they weren't sure why. Finally the common room was clear of everyone, and Remus was left curled up in the middle of the room, with Dol knelt beside him with her arm around him.

"Ok. It's ok," she murmured, comfortingly. "It's alright now. Ok. Calm down." She repeated this until Remus had stopped crying, and sat up. "Ok. Ready to tell me what's up now?" Remus nodded quietly. "And you're not going to start crying again? No? Good. Now, start from the beginning. Just like you_ started_ to doin The Three Broomsticks."

"I was fine until I came to this school. True, I was a werewolf, but when the wolf howled inside me, it was always calling for girls. Then I-I met Sirius. I knew straight away he was the one, the wolf inside called out for him. Wolves mate for life, you know." He paused, taking a breath. "I managed to hide it, until lately. It's all too much. I love him, but I know he'll never feel the same way."

"Ok," said Dol, frowning. Remus looked up at her.

"What is it? Is it because I'm g-gay?" He looked down at his feet. "Don't you want to know me anymore?" Dol instinctively hugged him.

"Of _course_ I still want to know you! Don't you _ever_ even THINK that, ok?" she said fiercely. Remus managed a watery smile, as they sat down. "Now what we need," she continued, "is a plan... Let me think." They sat in silence for a while.

"Aha! I got it!" Remus looked at her eagerly.

"What? What is it?" he asked.

"I got the idea from a fan fiction I read," Dol answered. "Leave it _all_ to me."

"So that's why I think Gryffindor should present _The Snow Queen_ for the school," finished Dolphin. Professors McGongall, Dumbledore, Sprout and Yorlick (Head of Gryffindor, Headmaster, Head of Hufflepuff and Head of Ravenclaw, ok?) all clapped admiringly, and even Snape looked grudgingly impressed.

"Well," said Dumbledore, "I think that sounds like a good idea, don't you?" He looked around at the other teachers, who nodded. "In that case, we'll all look forward to it. Are you sure you can pull it all off yourself?"

Dolphin nodded confidently. "I'm the producer slash director. I'll make sure it all goes ok."

"Well, if you are sure. There's only one condition, though. I, myself, would like to be given the honour of casting the parts. Is that ok?" _No, it's not ok_, Dolphin thought. _That will totally ruin my plan!_ But of course she couldn't say that.

"Yes, sir," she said. "That will be fine."

"Good. Tell all of Gryffindor that I would like to see them at two o'clock in the Great Hall tomorrow. It's a Sunday, so there will therefore be no lessons, correct?" Dol nodded.

"Correct, sir."

"Good. Well, if that is all...?"

"Yes, sir."

"Goodbye then, Dolphin. Two o'clock tomorrow."

"Two o'clock, sir."

At two o'clock the next day in the Great Hall, all of Gryffindor were lined up.

"Let me see," said Dumbledore, consulting a long roll of parchment.

"Aiken, Wyverna!" Wyverna walked over.

"Yes?"

"Take the part of... the grandma." The students laughed, and Wyverna grinned good-naturedly. Dumbledore handed her the script.

"Those are the white bees swarming around outside."

"Have they a Queen Bee?" said Dumbledore, with no emotion.

"They have," said Wyverna. She was very convincing, and by far one of the best actors or actresses so far. "She flies about over there where they swarm so thickly. She is the largest of them all and she never stays on the earth, but flies up again into the black cloud. Sometimes – "

"Enough," said Dumbledore, and Wyverna handed him the script before going back to where she was leaning against the wall.

"Atkins, John!" It went on in a boring sort of way, until;

"Black, Sirius!" Sirius looked up from where he'd been talking to Wyverna, and bounded forward.

"Yes, sir?"

"I would like you to perform for me the part of... Kay. Now, this scene, if you will." Sirius adopted the Power Stance, and letting his hair hang over his eyes he read,

"Why are you crying? You look so ugly when you cry. There is nothing the matter with me. Oh!" he exclaimed, "this rose has an insect in it. And just look at this! They are ugly roses after all, and it is an ugly box they grow in!"

Dumbledore nodded, and Sirius bowed with a flourish, winking at Wyverna, who rolled her eyes. The two continued to talk in low voices, until Sirius smiled, and took her hand. The list continued, until;

"Evans, Lily!" which made James take notice,

"Lupin, Remus!"

then later,

"Pettigrew, Peter!"

closely followed by,

"Potter, James!"

That was the last of 'their' friends, so they were free to go. They were actually free to go when they had each finished their go, but they'd all waited. Dolphin had to stay behind to see them all, however, so Remus chose to wait for her. Peter also waited, for some reason. James was following Lily around and bugging her, so it was just Wyverna and Sirius.

"So, now that you're my girlfriend, wanna make out?" asked Sirius, smirking. Wyverna pulled her hand away in outrage.

"I do not!"

"Come on, you know you do."

"Even if I do, you don't just _ask_! It should be a natural thing."

"Aha! So you _do_!"

"No, I said even _if_ I do. _If,_ Sirius, _if_!"

"Ah, come on Aiken, don't make me hex you," Sirius said earnestly.

"_You_ hex _me_? I'd like to see you try!"

"Come on, just one kiss!"

"NO! Look, there's Remus. Hey, Remus! Tell Sirius to quit bugging me!"

"Why, what's he saying?" asked Remus. Wyverna opened her mouth, but shut it when she caught the look on Remus' face. It was the same one that he'd had last night, just before he fainted.

"Nothing. He's just being his normal annoying self," she replied, playfully pushing Sirius. "Now, it's -" she checked her watch, "six o'clock, and I'm going to bed!"

"Ooh, can I come?" asked Sirius cheekily. She pushed him a bit harder this time, and he looked at her in amazement.

"That actually hurt," he complained.

"Good! It'll teach you not to go around making smutty comments!"

"That's not being smutty," he argued. "Smutty is when -"

"I don't want to know what smut is, thank you very much!"

"Who? Who's being smutty?" asked Dol, coming up.

"Just _Sirius_," replied Wyverna, giving him a dark look. "Now I'm going to bed _on my own._ We got a big day ahead of us tomorrow – we're finding out who's got what parts! Now, goodnight."

"Don't I get a good night kiss?" asked Sirius. Wyverna rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Come here."

They went round a corner, and Dolphin and Remus could just hear Sirius say faintly, "_That's_ not a proper kiss!"

"Are you going to be ok with this?" asked Dol, seriously.

"I'm going to have to be, aren't I," said Remus, sighing.

"Don't worry," said Dol, "if all goes well, then soon _you'll_ be the one giving Sirius the goodnight kiss."


	8. Chapter Eight

The next day, after breakfast, Gryffindor stayed in the Great Hall to hear their parts.

"Black, Sirius," got the part of Kay.

"Aiken, Wyverna," got the part of Gerda.

"Evans, Lily," was the Robber-Maiden.

"Lupin, Remus," was the prince, a flower, one of the Robber-Maiden's pets and part of the Ice Queen's army.

"Pettigrew, Peter," was the Raven, a flower and part of Gerda's army.

"Potter, James," was the Reindeer, ("Yes! I get to be Lily's pet!") a flower, part of Gerda's army and a villager.

"Ok," finished Dumbledore, "rehearsals start tomorrow. I expect to see you all there."

"Yay," said Remus dully, "I get to play the prince. Lucky Wyverna, getting to play the happy couple with Sirius. Who plays my princess, anyway?"

"Um... Hestia Jones, I think. Yeah, it's Hestia."

"Good," he said in the same dull tone, "and who plays the Snow Queen?"

"Emmeline Vance."

"Good. She'll be perfect. And what about those two old women?"

"Amelia Bones and Dorcas Meadowes."

"And who plays the grandma?"

"Marlene McKinnon."

"Wow. This will be amazing. I just can't wait."

"God, cheer up, won't you, Remus?"

"Yeah, sure. Happy, happy, happy."

"I am going to get you with Sirius, ok? Trust me!"

He looked up at her. "Sorry."

Dolphin sighed. "It's ok, Remus. It's ok."


	9. Chapter Nine

The next day Dolphin was talking to Remus over breakfast.

"So, if you don't cut your hair for about a month, how long will it grow?" she asked, interestedly.

"I don't know," he mumbled, stirring his porridge round and round. "Elbow length."

"Good," she replied, sitting back contentedly. "Grow it, then." Remus looked up.

"What?"

"You heard me, Moony. Grow your hair."

"But... why?"

"Look, if you want me to get you with Sirius, _which I will_, then don't question, just do."

"Why don't you tell me? It'll make things a lot easier."

"No, it won't," she answered firmly. "Grow your hair, ok?"

"Fine," he said, going back to stirring his porridge.

"Are you going to eat any of that?"

"...no."

"Oh. That time of the month, huh?"

"Yeah. Only Sirius can't come, because he's got a date." Remus sighed. "I hate being like this. So jealous." He looked at Dolphin. "Wait. Why don't you come?"

"Me? I can't."

"Yeah, you can!"

"I'm not an Animagus, Moony."

"So become one."

"Wow! Can I?"

"Yup. Why not? It only takes a day, most."

"It's Monday. I've got school."

"Say you don't feel well. Skip your classes."

"I'll have to go to the hospital wing."

"No, you won't. Go to your first class. History of Magic. Tell ol' Binns you don't feel well, and say you'll be fine if you have a lie down. Go back to your dormitory, and do what you need to do."

"You're not going to let this go, are you?" asked Dol, with a smile.

"Nope."

"You must really want me to do this if_ you're_ encouraging_ me_ to skip class!Fine, I'll go. Let me ask Wyverna if she'll come too."

"'Kay, then."

So, when Wyverna and Dolphin should have been sat in History of Magic, they were instead following James' scribbled instructions on how to become an Animagus. At the end of the day they went to meet Remus and Sirius in the Forbidden Forest. It wasn't full moon yet, so if it hadn't worked then they were still safe.

"Well?" asked Remus impatiently. "Has it worked?" Dolphin took a deep breath, and a moment later, where she had been stood was now a gorgeous black mare.

"Wow," said Sirius softly. "I guess it worked, then."

"How about you, Wyverna?" Remus asked. Wyverna closed her eyes, but nothing happened.

"I can't do it," she wailed.

"Just try do a little bit at a time," encouraged Sirius, "like just try and change your ears." Wyverna screwed up her face again, and her ears changed to cat ears, pointed, and furry. She concentrated some more, and they went back to normal.

"See? I can't _do_ it!" Remus and Sirius were still staring at her. "What? What is it?"

"No wonder you can't become an Animagus! You're a Metamorphagus!"

"I'm a what now?"

"You can change your appearance at will!"

"But I can't be an animal?"

"No... In fact, you'd better go. It's nearly full moon."

"You want me to come?" asked Sirius, putting his arm around her.

"No, it's ok. You stay with Remus."

"Ok then, if you're sure."

"I am."

"Hurry back, then."

"I will."

"Be careful."

"I am."

"See you."

"I will."

She began to hurry back to the castle, hearing a gruff bark behind her. She just made it inside the school, when she heard a lone werewolf howl.


	10. Chapter Ten

The next day Dolphin was woken up by Wyverna shaking her roughly.

"What? What is it?" she moaned sleepily, rolling over. "Just... Just five more minutes..."

"No!" Wyverna shrieked, practically hysterical. "You've got to come look at this!" Dol opened her eyes, and sat up. Wyverna shoved an opened envelope at her. Dol blinked, suddenly wide awake.

"You _opened _my _letters_?" Wyverna shook her head, and pointed to the address on the front.

_Dolphin Stebbs, c/o Wyverna Aiken._

"See? _See?_ Someone _wanted_ me to read it as well as you! AS WELL AS YOU!" Dol leaned over to Wyverna.

"Calm down, ok? Just calm... down..."

"I can't bloody calm down! Have you _seen_ this? You haven't seen this!" Wyverna was flapping the envelope in Dolphin's face, so Dol snatched it.

"Let me see," she mumbled, busily opening it. "I'm sure it's nothing to get so worked up about... _Holy macaroni! _What the – " As soon as she opened the envelope about fifty pictures fell out, all of Dol. The time and date was neatly written on the back of them. "Who – Wha – Why?" A piece of parchment had fluttered unnoticed to the floor, and Wyverna picked it up.

_Dear Dolphin,_

_Just a little note to let you know – I've got my eye on you._

_I know who you are, where you live, and what you do._

_I know who your friends are, and who your friends aren't._

_I know everything about you, babe._

_Lots and lots and lots of love? _

"I think," said Wyverna, "we may have a bit of a problem." Dolphin rolled her eyes.

"You don't say. You have a... a _unique_ ability to state the obvious, you know that?"

"But this guy is creepy!"

"Why, because he has, like, _fifty_ pictures of me!"

"No! He called you _babe_," replied Wyverna, shuddering. "_Bay-ay-abe._"

Dolphin and Wyverna decided not to tell anyone about this, and to postpone any further decisions until it happened again, _if_ it did.

Months went by with not much happening. The creepy messages kept coming, but Wyverna got to them before Dolphin did, and she burnt them so they wouldn't worry her. The rehearsals for _The Snow Queen_ continued, and Remus's hair reached down to his elbows. Wyverna had lots of fun with her Metamorphagus power, and a horse could be heard whinnying in the Forest most nights.

Until it was, finally, the night of the premiere. They'd decided against a dress rehearsal, as chances were that either Sirius, Wyverna or James would probably ruin their costume somehow.

The curtains opened, and Gregory Thurgis took the stage.

"There was once a wicked troll, who was more wicked than anybody else. One day he was in a very happy state of mind..." Gregory continued to speak, but Wyverna heard no more of it, as Dolphin pulled her aside.

"'Verna! I, I kind of have a problem..."

"So?"

"So, so..." It took Dol a while, but she finally brought the words out with a struggle. "So I need your help."

"Aha! I thought so! What's the problem?"

"Remus... Remus likes Sirius."

"O-ok. Here's what we do..."

They got to the part where the princess dressed 'Gerda' in beautiful clothes from 'head to toe'. Before this Wyverna's hair had been pulled up into a messy bun and hidden under a bandanna. She'd worn a scruffy old dress, and over that a tatty old apron. Now, however, her hair was down, and reached just to the lower part of her back. It had been brushed until it shone, and looked eerily blue when the light touched it. She wore an icy-blue dress, which made her look paler than normal, and had a white (fake) fur cap, and muff.

The play went on, and on, until 'Gerda' and 'Kay' went back home. Wyverna and Sirius had to go off stage, climb up some ladders, and sit on a balcony. 'Kay' then had to kiss 'Gerda' for the first time. Wyverna went off stage, and so did Sirius.

A few minutes later Sirius reappeared on the balcony, and then 'Gerda' did. But was it Wyverna? The person's hair, which was before an inky-black was now a light golden brown. Their eyes were no longer icy-blue, but instead a warm honey gold. This wasn't Wyverna. Who was it, then?

Sirius didn't care, he just knew this person was right for him. He took their hand, and helped them up the last few steps. They sat down, and leaning forward, Sirius met the mysterious person in a perfect kiss...

The lights went off, the curtains were drawn, and a silencing charm went over the actors just in time to silence Sirius's bellow of "_REMUS!_"

He lent heavily on his chair to steady himself.

"What – what was that?" he asked shakily. "Did... Did you just _kiss_ me, Remus?"

"Um, can we go somewhere private to talk about this?" Remus asked nervously. Sirius nodded.

"I think we'd better. There's an empty Transfiguration classroom downstairs." The two boys hurried downstairs avoiding everyone, and made it safely to the classroom.

"Ok then, Moony. Do you mind telling me what all that was just about?"

"I-I love you, Sirius. I love you."

Meanwhile Dolphin and Wyverna had decided it was time to go back. Dol had studied her Potions book, and managed to open a portal. She'd left Remus a note, and gone to check on the portal. Wyverna had told her that she'd catch her up. This was it.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Sirius looked at Remus with an unreadable expression.

"Well?" asked the young werewolf.

"Well, what?" replied Sirius. "You said you _loved_ me, Remus. It wasn't exactly a question."

Remus looked up. "Ok then, let me make this a question. Do you love me, Sirius?" For what seemed an eternity, Sirius was silent. At last he looked Remus straight in the eye.

"Remus, I'm sorry. I don't love you. I don't love guys. I have a girlfriend, who I love very much. You're my best friend. Nothing more."

Remus swallowed hard. It was exactly what he'd been expecting. And yet... And yet he'd hoped it might not have been that, he'd hoped that Sirius might have told him he felt the same way. He still stood there, rooted to the spot. He turned to go, and began slowly walking to the door, hoping that Sirius might call him back, say something to stop him. He was almost at the door when it flew open with a bang, and Wyverna stormed in like an avenging angel.

"Sirius! What the _hell_ do you think you're bloody playing at! Sure, Dol_ told_ me it was wrong to listen at the door, but now I bet she'll be bloody glad I did! Remus – stay _right_ there!" Remus stopped in his tracks from where he had been creeping towards the door.

"Wyverna, what the hell are you doing?" Sirius asked gently, laying a hand on her arm. Wyverna shook it off impatiently.

"Don't you dare try that with me, Sirius! What the hell are _you_ doing, telling Remus you don't love him!"

Sirius sighed. "Look, babe – "

"Sirius," Wyverna interrupted dangerously, "I told you to never call me that."

"Look, _Wyverna_, I don't love him! I love you!"

"Like hell you do! Remus – _stay!_"

"I do, ok! I'm not _gay_!" Remus flinched. "Sorry Remus, but I'm not! I'm not bisexual, or homosexual, or gay, or whatever you want to call it!"

"You're Remussexual."

"I am _not_! What's 'Remussexual' mean, anyway?"

"It means that you're not gay! You don't like boys!"

"I _told_ you!"

"You just like Remus! You _love_ Remus! Remus – _stay_!"

"I do not love Remus! I love _you_!"

"You. Love. Remus."

"No. I. Don't."

Wyverna sighed. "I was afraid I wasn't going to have to resort to this. I've _kissed_ you, ok, Sirius? I have gone out with you for just over a month! And I _know_ that even though you think you love me, hell, you might even actually love me, whatever, the point _is_, when we kissed, when you kissed me, it... it was as though you were trying to prove something to yourself." Her voice got quieter.

"You _were_ trying to prove something to yourself. You were never thinking about me, or you were trying to think of me, and _not_ anyone else. I know you, Sirius, possibly better than anyone else, even you Remus." Remus nodded. It was true.

"You love Remus, Sirius. Kiss Remus."

Sirius yelped. "What? No!"

"Please. If you really _do_ love me, then kiss Remus. Go on." Sirius took a deep breath. It was obvious she wasn't going to let this go. Wyverna perched on the edge of a desk, fiddling with her wand. Sirius moved in towards Remus... They both closed their eyes... And there it was. The kiss. It was perfect.

They both drew back together, Remus slightly flushed, Sirius pale. Wyverna looked up.

"Good. Ok, Sirius, now kiss me."

"Wha – ?"

"Look, I _know_ where I'm going with this, ok?" she snapped. "And you wouldn't believe how dumb I feel saying this, but kiss me, ok?" Remus looked away. It wasn't going to work, he knew it. A few minutes later she spoke to him.

"Ok, Remus. You can look now." Her voice lost the hard edge when she spoke to him, it was softer, almost loving. Like he was a sweet little boy again. He didn't mind it, he actually liked it. She was a good friend to Sirius. Like Dolphin was to him.

"Sirius. Look me straight in the eye and tell me that kiss was better than the one you had with Remus. Well?" He looked down at the floor, unable to meet her eyes. It was the first time ever he had been unable to look her in the eye.

"Ok. Now look Remus straight in the eye. Do you love him?"

"I-I do," he said. "I love you, Remus." Remus blinked. It was almost too much to hope for.

"Really?"

"Really." Suddenly the two boys met in a hug, each teenager half crying, half laughing. "I love you, Remus. I'm so sorry I put you through all this. I'm sorry, Remus. Forgive me?" Sirius asked, his voice muffled through Remus's hair. Remus laughed.

"I can still never stay mad at you, Sirius," he replied. Wyverna smiled. She quietly left, and started to walk to the Great Hall, where she was meeting Dolphin. They were going back to Harry's time today. She was nearly there when she heard someone running behind her, panting slightly.

"WYVERNA! STOP!" She turned round, and Sirius flung himself at her, knocking her to the ground.

"Whoa, whoa, Sirius? What's all this?"

"I know you're going. Don't go!" Wyverna sighed.

"How did you find out?"

"I just know, ok?" He was crying. Sirius Black was actually crying. "Please don't go. You're the best friend I've ever had."

"Oh, Sirius, don't say that. What about Remus?"

"He's my, well, y'know. Not my friend, more than that."

"What about James? Or Peter?" Sirius snorted.

"_Peter?_ I don't think so! Not that little stalker."

"Stalker?" He sat up, looking at her critically.

"Oh, please. Don't tell me you didn't know."

"Know? Know what?"

"Peter's been stalking Dolphin. Ever since the beginning of the Snow Queen auditions." Wyverna remembered all the creepy messages, the many photos...

"That was Peter?"

"Yeah... But that's not the point! Please, 'Verna, don't go."

"I'm sorry, Sirius. But I have to. You don't understand." She got up, and began to walk away, leaving Sirius looking after her.

"I still love you, Wyverna. I always will," he called after her. She began to run. "You'll always be my best friend ever!" She ran even faster, her hair flying out after her, and began to cry. "_I love you, Wyverna!_"

"I love you too, Sirius!" she called, hoping he could still hear her. "I love you, too!" She saw Dol waiting at the end of the corridor, standing in front of a swirling portal. Wyverna threw herself through it. Dolphin started to climb in after her, then paused for a minute, and looked back at Sirius, still standing there. She waved, then went through the portal which closed after her.

Sirius was stood all alone in the empty hallway.


	12. Chapter Twelve

_Pop!_

_Pop!_

The two girls appeared back in the dungeon at the same time, Wyverna still in the Gryffindor robes. Looking down she noticed, and muttering _Robus Normalius_ put them back to normal.

"Well?" asked Snape, impatiently. "What happened?"

"We were in the past," said Wyverna. "We just replayed the past ten minutes of the lesson."

"So what kind of potion do you think Longbottom accidentally produced, Miss Aiken?"

"Um... A time travel potion?"

"Correct. Twenty points to Slytherin." A bell rang, to show the end of the lesson. "For homework write a ten foot essay on the properties of the time travel potion. Longbottom, also write an extra five feet on where you went wrong. Miss Aiken, if you feel unable to do this after your ordeal then you may skip the homework this once."

"What about me, sir?" asked Dolphin.

"As you are being so insolent as to suggest that I may be biased towards my own house, Miss Stebbs, then do the essay and write an extra five foot on how the additional ten minutes of my lesson benefited you. Now, class dismissed." Wyverna pulled Dol back.

"What is it?" asked Dolphin. "Hurry up, I've got to get to Defense Against The Dark Arts, with Harry and Ron, and Hermione!" Wyverna waved her hand, effectively freezing time. "Whoa, you can do non-wand magic?" gasped Dol. "That's advanced! You don't start that until fifth year, at least!" She quickly pulled herself together. "Look, hurry up, anyway."

"You think I _like_ spending time with you?" hissed Wyverna, then her hands flew to her mouth. "Dammit. Look – we have two problems."

"Well, what are they? Hurry up, and quit keeping all these secrets! Typical Slytherin, aren't you? You just like having all the power," snarled Dol, then realised what she'd just said. "Oh, I'm really sorry!"

"Exactly. We're getting too... too in character."

"What do you mean, in character?" asked Dolphin with a frown. "We don't have characters."

"That's our other problem! We-we used to be outside."

"Outside? In the grounds?"

"No! Can't you remember?"

"Remember _what?_"

"Remember home! This is a movie!"

"Oh God, you're right!"

"I know I'm right! We have DADA next – can you remember who our new teacher is?" Dolphin mutely shook her head. "See? That's it! That's our second problem! Problem one, we're getting too into character, and problem two is that we're forgetting that all this isn't real!"

"So what are we going to do?"

"To start with I'm going to do a charm making everyone more like they are in the book, and less OTT. Then... Then, I guess we have to live this until we get out of here. Ok?"

"Ok."

Wyverna waved her hand, unfreezing everyone, then did a complicated flick of her wand. "Ok. Go meet your friends."

"Fine. I will." Dol hurried off, leaving Wyverna standing outside Potions.

"What's going to happen next?" she wondered out loud. "Where do we go from here?"

"Well," said Draco, coming up behind her, "lunch would be a good start, don't you think?"

After lunch was Defense Against The Dark Arts. Wyverna and Dolphin couldn't even remember that they'd read the Harry Potter books, much less who their DADA teacher was. Slytherins and Gryffindors had this lesson together as well. They all went into the classroom, sat down, took out their stuff and were talking. The teacher still hadn't arrived. Wyverna was sat in the middle of Draco, Tom, and Blaise, and Dolphin was sat with Hermione, Harry and Ron.

The door swung open, and their teacher came into the room. Dolphin turned to see who it was, and her eyes grew wide.

"M-Moony?"

"Dolphin?"

"Yes, Moony! It's me! Oh, my god! I can't believe this!" She got up, and went over to him.

"Dol? Is it really you?" Lupin asked uncertainly. "It is, isn't it?" He suddenly broke into a smile, and throwing his arms around her the two hugged. Wyverna went over to them.

"I hate to break up this little party," she said, "but don't you remember me either, Remus?" Remus turned to her.

"Wyverna! Of course I remember you. You _were_ the one who made Sirius admit, well, you know what I mean." He glanced at her robes and frowned. "Slytherin?"

"Ah. Yes. About that..."

"Not important," interrupted Dolphin, quickly. "I can't believe this is you, Moony! You look so much older!"

"And you're both still exactly the same," said Lupin. "How...?"

"Look, I can't talk now," said Dol, glancing at the class, which was staring avidly. "I'll meet you in this classroom later, ok?" Lupin nodded.

"Ok. Now, go sit down." The lesson went by, unfortunately Lupin cancelled the Boggart and they studied technique instead. Luckily, one of the few lessons that Wyverna and Dolphin had had back in Marauder time was DADA, so they both knew how to beat a Boggart anyway.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

They met up later in the classroom, where Dolphin filled Lupin in on everything that had happened – how they'd come from the 'future', how Wyverna had been Sorted into Slytherin and now had to stay in character, everything.

"So," interrupted Wyverna, "how's Siri?" Lupin stared at her.

"Haven't you heard?"

"Um, heard what?" asked Wyverna, bewildered.

"Don't you _know_?" asked Dol, in amazement.

"Look, instead of asking me if I know, when it is quite obvious I _don't_, will someone please just fill me in," snapped Wyverna.

"All _right_, all _right_! Jeez, no need to get so touchy," replied Dol.

"Well, maybe I wouldn't _need_ to be if _someone_ wasn't always acting like she knew something I didn't!"

Lupin had watched all this in amazement.

"What happened to you two?" he asked. "You used to be best friends, and now... Well, look at you!" The two girls glared at each other.

"It's all _her_ fault!" they burst out simultaneously. Lupin sighed, looking older than ever. Wyverna caught sight of the look on his face, and felt ashamed.

"Maybe I should go," she muttered quietly. "I'll just get someone else to fill me in." She left the room, and made her way back to the Slytherin Common Room, where she sat looking into the fire.

Wyverna woke up to find that she'd slept all night in the armchair in front of the fire. Without opening her eyes, she muttered '_alterify_', which gave her a change of clothes, not that they were visible under her robes. Sleepily opening her eyes, she felt rather than saw two grey eyes staring steadily into her own.

"S-Sirius?" she murmured, stifling a yawn. "Is that really you?" She opened her eyes fully, only to see... no-one. But he _had_ been there in the fire, she was sure of it! No matter. She summoned her brush, and began brushing her long dark hair.

At breakfast the atmosphere was tense. _Very_ tense. Wyverna and Dolphin were glaring daggers at each other, and that of course put the Gryffindors and Slytherins on edge. Finally something snapped, and Dolphin couldn't take it anymore. She walked over to the Slytherin table, and leaning over towards Wyverna she spoke to her quietly.

"There's something I think you should know. Your ex is a murderer." Wyverna's eyes grew large and round, and she stared up at Dol. "Oh, for goodness' sake, don't act as though you didn't know. You're pathetic," Dol snapped in frustration. Wyverna said nothing, just continued to stare, until her sapphire eyes filled with tears. Draco rose.

"Don't you dare call her pathetic," he hissed.

"Oh, yeah? And who's going to stop me?" she said.

"_I _am," Draco said.

"Yeah?" said Harry. He, Hermione and Ron had followed Dol over from the Gryffindor table. "I think we might have to do something about that."

"Yeah?" said Blaise, flanked by Tom and Millicent Bulstrode, who had come over to see what all the commotion was. "I think _we_ might have to do something about _that._"

All of a sudden there were cries of '_Expelliarmus!_', and Blaise, Tom, Millicent, Harry, Hermione and Ron were all unconscious on the floor. From the teachers' table Snape shook his head, sadly.

"I regret ever teaching them that."

Draco stood up in front of Wyverna, who was still staring mutely at Dolphin.

"Looks like it's just you and me now, Stebbs. I bet your parents are both Muggles, aren't they?" When Dol made no reply Draco knew it was true. "They are, aren't they?" he said in delight. "Well, no wonder you're friends with Mudblood Granger. Now we have Mudblood Stebbs, as well"

Over at the Gryffindor table George had over heard Draco's last comment, and was by Dol's side in a flash.

"You're dead, Malfoy," he hissed. Fred came over.

"Don't do anything you might regret," he warned.

"What's up?" asked Draco. "Has your pathetic father taught you both to be cowards, like him? Unambitious cowards, at that." Dolphin grabbed George's arm just in time to stop him from attacking Draco, but Fred wasn't so lucky. He made it to Draco, and flung himself at him, hitting every part of him that he could reach.

"_Stupid... Pathetic... Git... Don't... say that... about... Dad... at least... he's not... a Death Eater!_" he grunted, emitting each word with the punch.

Draco made no attempt to stop Fred, but just inserted sarcastic little comments each time Fred paused for breath. Wyverna was watching all this with amusement, and Dolphin was too busy holding George back to be able to break up the two boys. Eventually Snape decided to intervene. He split them up with such force that Fred was thrown back against a wall.

"No fighting in the Great Hall, Weasley," he said icily. "This has to be at least the fifteenth time in the past year. I think something more than just detention should be done... How about a Quidditch ban?" Draco had stood up by this time, and didn't seem to be hurt much, he just had a small bruise under his eye.

"How come you're not hurt?" whispered Wyverna. Draco smirked.

"You didn't think I don't know a basic shield charm, do you?"

"_Mister_ Malfoy, pay attention, please," snapped McGonagall, coming over. "If you _really_ think that a Quidditch ban is suitable, Severus, then perhaps Malfoy should have one as well." Snape frowned, but didn't object. "Very well, then I'll expect both your brooms in my office in at least an hour. If that's all, then I think it's time we all went to lessons."

"Wow!" exclaimed Dolphin, coming through the door of the Gryffindor Common Room. "Oh, _wow!_"

"What is it?" asked Harry, coming up behind her.

"Gryffindor Beater try-outs! _Tonight!_"

"Are you going to try out?"

"I don't know," said Dol, biting her lip. "Do you think I should?"

"I haven't seen you play. Are you good?" Dol flushed. She'd never actually played, she just liked the thought of it.

"I don't know," she repeated, honestly. "I wouldn't like to say."

"What broom have you got?" What broom _had_ she got? Wait – she remembered Wyverna telling her this.

"A Firebolt?" she said uncertainly. Yeah, that sounded right. "I've got a Firebolt."

"Whoa." Harry looked at her in amazement. "That is one good broom. Hey, I've got an idea! How about we go down to the Quidditch pitch and get some practice in? Then I'll tell you if I think you're good enough. Of course, I'm sure you will be," he added, quickly. Dolphin shrugged. It seemed like a good idea.

"Sure. Why not?"

Meanwhile, in Wyverna-land...

"Awesome!" exclaimed Wyverna, coming through the door of the Slytherin Common Room. "Oh, _awesome!_"

"What is it?" asked Blaise, coming up behind her.

"Slytherin Seeker try-outs! _Tonight!_"

"Are you going to try out?"

"Probably," said Wyverna confidently. "What do you think?"

"I haven't seen you play. Are you good?" Wyverna put her head to one side.

"I think so. It depends what you mean by 'good', exactly."

"What broom have you got?" It'd be the same one she'd had back in Marauder time, wouldn't it? The same one she'd met Sirius on...

"A F-Firebolt," she said, her voice catching.

"Whoa." Blaise looked at her in amazement. "That is one good broom. Hey, I've got an idea! How about we go down to the Quidditch pitch and get some practice in? Then I'll tell you if I think you're good enough. Of course, I'm sure you will be," he added, quickly. Wyverna shrugged. It seemed like a good idea.

"Sure. Why not?"


	14. Chapter Fourteen

In which Dolphin is found in the broom cupboard

and Ron has an unpleasant surprise.

The two girls arrived on the Quidditch pitch at the same time, with Harry and Blaise in tow.

"Now," said Harry quickly, "I don't want an argument, so how about... Well, you're Beater, aren't you Blaise?"

"What if I am?" asked Blaise cautiously.

"Well, I'm Seeker, which I assume is the position Wyverna wants, so how about you practice with Dolphin here, and I'll practice with Wyverna?" Blaise narrowed his eyes, trying to see if Harry was being nice or not. He made his decision.

"All right, then. But no funny tricks, Potter. This girl is the best thing to happen to Slytherin since Salazar himself."

"Yeah? Well same to you, Zabini. Godric himself couldn't have made a better choice if he'd _handpicked_ Dol."

"Look," said Dol, anxious to break up an argument, "I'm sure you're both predominant males an' all, so can we please just practice?" Both Blaise and Harry glared at her, obviously _wanting_ a fight.

"Oh, come on," drawled Wyverna, "can we just get on with it? Arguments in your own time, please." Harry was about to say something else, but Dol pushed him onto his broom, and he took off.

A _very_ long practice later (Harry insisted that Dolphin get that tackle _just_ right) and two extra minutes (to see if Wyverna could catch the Snitch just _one_ last time) they were finally finished. The two boys flew down to the ground and headed towards the changing rooms, talking about such things as, "Did you see the way I hit that Bludger?" and "Of course, I could do a Wronksi Feint _just_ as well as Wyverna did".

"Boys," said Dolphin laughing.

"What? Where did that come from?"

"What do you mean?"

"'Boys'," mimicked Wyverna. "You sounded," she shuddered, "_girly._"

"Really?" said Dolphin turning slightly red. "Well, at least I never said, what was it? 'Arguments in your own time, please'."

"It was the only way to get them to shut up," Wyverna replied, going pale. "I didn't see _you_ having much effect."

"Yeah? Well -"

"Doesn't matter," Wyverna said sadly. "Not important."

The first match was, luckily, Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff. This was lucky for a number of reasons. One of them was that Hufflepuff were easy, and another was that this meant that Gryffindor wouldn't be playing Slytherin until much later in the season. The actual match went ok, excepting the fact that Dol was so good that after she'd knocked most of the Hufflepuffs off their brooms, neither of the Beaters dared come anywhere near the match, and instead hovered near the edge of the stadium. This made Dol and George so bored that they spent the entire match hitting Bludgers at each other, somehow, and eventually Harry caught the Snitch.

Dolphin got off her broom happily. They'd won, 170-10, which was not bad for her first match! Of course, she hoped to make it 200-0 next time, which was against Ravenclaw. She actually couldn't wait for her Gryffindor/Slytherin match, if it happened, because at least they wouldn't be scared of her.

She hurried into the changing room, and pulled her robe off over her head. She stood there in her red shirt and white trousers, feeling very happy. She heard a noise behind her, and whirled round. It couldn't be any of the girls on the team, Angelina, Alicia and Katie, because not only had they all gone, but they'd all gone on dates. Angelina with Fred, Katie with Oliver Wood and Alicia with Lee Jordan.

"Hello?" she called out. "Anybody there?" Suddenly her eyes were covered.

"Guess who," said a harsh, grating voice from behind her. She took a deep breath, and kneed whoever hard in the, uh... _private_ place. She heard them gasp as all the air went out of them, and she spun around to see,

"_George?_ Holy macaroni, you nearly gave me a blummin' heart attack! What do you think you're doing?"

"Well, I_ was_ trying to scare you," he wheezed, holding into his knees, "but I don't think it worked." She laughed, more with relief than anything.

"You idiot!"

"Well, that's nice," he said, pretending to be annoyed. "I come in here to try and, um, _surprise_ you, and instead I get insulted! I think I'll be going now." He turned around, and headed towards the door. He was nearly there when he turned around and said, "Ok, this is where you stop me."

"Excuse me," Dol said, her hands on her hips, "but I've just thought of something. You came into the room without knocking! What if I was getting changed?"

"Well, I was kinda hoping for that..."

"Do you have an eye twitch?"

"No, it was meant to be a roguish wink..."

"And why are you yawning?"

"I was trying to subtly put my arm around you..."

"Why aren't you finishing your sentences?"

"Oh, but I am..."

"Stop trailing off! Now go! I've got to get changed," she said, giving him a little push.

"Well," George said smiling, "I know a nice little broom cupboard where you could do that."

"And why would I want to get changed in a tiny cupboard?"

"Did I forget to mention this?" he asked smirking, "_I'll_ be there."

"You've got to come, Hermione," Ron said, grabbing her arm. "I-I think there's a _Boggart_ in there, or something!"

"A boggart? _I_ know what _that_ is! It's a-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know what it is, too! But do you know how to defeat it? Or-or is it... _unbeatable_?" he asked, his voice dropping to a whisper.

"No, I know exactly how to defeat it. _But_ -"

"But?"

"_But_, as I was _about_ to say before you cut me off, Ron, _I_ can't do it, because _I_ haven't had any practice."

"So what do we do?"

"Well, didn't you hear _Aiken_ talking about it at _breakfast_? _She_ says _she_ knows how to

beat one!"

"But we hate her!"

"Yes, Ron," Hermione said dramatically, "but she's our only hope."

Luckily for all at Hogwarts, excepting maybe a few, Wyverna did indeed know how to defeat a Boggart. The whole school had turned out to see it, the older ones for entertainment (they didn't believe a third year could beat one) and the younger ones in awe. The rest of the year came because everyone else did.

She came up behind the crowd, and they parted for her. She strode confidently to the front, where Draco was waiting for her.

"I know you can do it, Wyverna," he said, smirking, "so show all those Mudbloods and half-bloods just how much better than everyone purebloods are." She smiled at him, and walked up to the broom cupboard, which was shaking violently from side to side. She knocked on the door, and got no answer apart from a hurried rocking. Sighing, she flung open the door – and the whole crowd gasped. It was definitely NOT what they expected.

"My eyes!" screamed Ron, falling to his knees. "Oh, my eyes! They burn, they burn I tell you!"

Most of the crowd had run now, and the few that remained were looking quite disgusted.

"Bloody hell, Dol," breathed Wyverna.

Dol gave her a nervous smile. "Uh... surprised?"

"Damn straight I'm surprised!"

George shuffled up beside Dol, ignoring the shrieks from everyone. "Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, don't move, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew !" said Wyverna, one hand covering her eyes, the other held out to try and stop George from coming any closer.

"Ok, ok," said George, trying to calm her down. "I'm not going to move, ok?" Wyverna nodded mutely. "Now take deep breaths."

"Can I go?" she asked, still with her eyes screwed tight shut.

"No," replied George, simply. "We need you to stand guard."

"Stand _guard_?" she yelped. "Who from? The entire bloody _school_ has seen you!"

"Yes," said George grimly, "but I have a feeling someone's gone to get the teachers, and I have another one that tells me it's that little git, Malfoy."

In which Wyverna tries to disapperate and

Sirius remembers the word 'remussexual'.

Later Wyverna and Dolphin were talking about what had happened.

"It was a mistake, I admit it," said Dolphin resolutely.

"You're right it was a mistake! A bloody big one, might I add!"

"It's not like you've never made mistakes!"

"I haven't got laid with some guy in a movie, that's for sure!" Dolphin gasped. That was low.

"Just because you could never get laid, doesn't mean I can't -"

"What's _happening_?" interrupted Wyverna. "This never used to happen! We used to be, well, not best friends _exactly_, but, y'know, on questionnaires you were tied for second place!"

"What?" asked Dol, with a confused look. "Questionnaires?"

"Yeah! People e-mail you them on the computer, then you fill it all in and send it off..."

"E-mail? Computer? Oh, I know – this is some Muggle thing, right?"

"No! It's an us thing! C'mon, you remember MSN? Micky's wash back? Bass?" Dol was still looking at Wyverna with a confused look on her face. "No!" gasped Wyverna in horror. "You don't remember your bass? Keahno! Oh, my gosh!" she shrieked. "This is serious! Who are you?" she asked Dol, shaking her hysterically. "What have you done with the real Dolphin Stebbs!"

"What's a bass?" asked Dol, bewildered.

"OH MY GOSH NO WAY THIS ISN'T HAPPENING FORGET IT COME WITH ME **NOW!**" she screamed all in one breath. "**_AAAARGH!_**" she added so loud that all the birds flew out of the trees, and some of the students turned around to see what was the matter was. Wyverna shook her head and, grabbing Dol, they both disappeared in a loud _crack_!

"What... where are we?" asked Dolphin confusedly, looking around.

"Well, we were _meant_ to be in the music shop in the nearest muggle village, but it hasn't worked," said Wyverna.

"You tried to _Disapperate_?" asked Dol in disbelief. "You can't Apperate or Disapperate inside Hogwarts!"

"Well, we weren't _in_ Hogwarts, were we? We were outside! Evidently you can't do it inside Hogwarts' grounds, either."

Dol sighed, exasperatedly. "Inside Hogwarts, means inside the grounds, the school, the whole kaboodle!"

"Kaboodle?"

"Y'know – the whole shebang! The full monty? All of it?"

"Ah... _all of it..._"

"You understand _that_ one?" asked Dolphin incredulously. Wyverna shook her head, pushing her dark hair out of her face.

"Ok, thanks for that moment of randomness. Now, we have three questions we need to answer! Where are we, who are we, and why are we here," Wyverna said, in an amazing display of logic.

"Where? Well, we're at Hogwarts."

"I suppose instead of _where_ it should be _when._"

"When are we?"

"Exactly! We've gone back in time before – why not again?" Wyverna asked.

"You're scaring me. You're being so logical." Wyverna didn't answer, just started twisting round, and shaking her head. "What are you doing?" Wyverna stopped at last, and smiled.

"I've answered part one of the next question. Now, come here." Dolphin walked over to Wyverna, who pulled the neck of Dol's robes, then let them go. "_I_ know who we are."

Dol frowned. "I'm Dolphin Stebbs, aren't I?"

"Look at your hair – red. You're slightly taller, as well. Dolphin Stebbs? I think not. You're Lily Evans."

"_Lily Evans?_ No way!"

"Hate to break it to you, bro, but _yah_, that's who you are."

"Really?" asked Dolphin sarcastically. Wyverna nodded earnestly. "Then who are you? You look different as well. Your hair is shorter, a _lot_ shorter, and your eyes are... green." Wyverna's hair was in a short, choppy style, although still black, and her eyes were now a dark, forest green. Dolphin had long, red, curly hair, and looked like Lily (duh).

"I'm... what was it? Ah yes, Serena Starr, Lily's best friend."

"I don't believe you!"

"Check your name label. You are. And if you're Lily, then that concludes my theory about where we are – we're in Hogwarts sixth year. With the Marauders!_ I'm going to see Siri!_"

"Ok, ok, just one last question – why are we here?"

"Isn't it obvious? To get Lily, I mean _you_, with Prongs!"

"Y'know what?" said Dol, as they hurried off toward the castle. "You fit in better here than in Harry's time."

"I know! Isn't it weird?"

"Sirius!" cried Wyverna, bursting into the Gryffindor common room. "_Sirius!_" Sirius looked up from where he'd been playing a game of wizard chess.

"Do I know you?" he asked.

She sighed exasperatedly. "Siri, you idiot! It's me, Wyverna!" A few people began looking at her as though they thought she'd gone mad.

"Uh, who the hell is Wyverna?" he said. She sighed loudly.

"Don't act all dumb with me! I _am_ – I am – I'm Serena Starr... so... so don't act all dumb with me, or I'll badmouth James to Lily!" Sirius leant back easily in his chair.

"So what? She already hates him." Wyverna clenched her fists.

"I told you, _Black_, stop being such an idiot! Oh wait, you can't, can you? Because it's natural for you." Sirius stood up.

"Now, that was uncalled for, Starr."

"Oh, is ickle Sirius mad? So what are you gonna do about it?" Quite a crowd had gathered now, looking very interested as what was going to happen next.

"What happened to you, Starr? You used to be such a girlie girl, afraid of breaking a nail. Now," he looked her up and down, "well, now you're not."

"You shouldn't be interested, Black," Wyverna said, "you've already got someone, haven't you?" Sirius went pale.

"And if I do, how do you know, Starr?"

"I know a lot of things, Black. Including who the lucky, ah... _girl_ might be," she said, her eyes resting on Remus who looked worried.

"Ok then, you want to talk, Starr? You've got my undivided attention. But not here," he said.

"Where, then?"

"Come with me," he said, grabbing her arm roughly.

"Hey!" she protested, but it made no difference. Luckily Dolphin had gone up to the dormitory to, uh... do _something_ so she was... doing... something.

"Ok then," said Sirius, tilting his chair back and putting his feet on the desk, "who is my girlfriend?"

Wyverna pulled out a chair and straddled it backwards. Luckily, she wasn't wearing a skirt.

"Girlfriend, Sirius?" she said sweetly. "Not the word I would use. Boyfriend, perhaps. Moony, perhaps."

"How do you know?" he asked, not moving. She got up and walked over to behind him.

"Sirius, Sirius, Sirius," she said, leaning over him and resting her chin on his shoulder, "don't you remember Wyverna? The Metamorphagus you met in your fifth year? She got you together with Remus? Let him take her part in the school production of _The Snow Queen_? Dated you for about a week?" Sirius still looked blank. "Oh, for goodness' sake, Siri! Remus remembers Dol, so why the hell don't you remember me? Maybe this will jog your memory, um... 'remussexual.'"

Sirius stared at her in disbelief. "Bloody hell, Wyverna," he said, "it really _is_ you."

Wyverna rolled her eyes. "Who'd ya think it was, the tooth fairy?"

"You can't tell Remus, James or Peter that Lily is Dolphin," she said, "because not even you should know. Don't tell _anyone_. Not even Remus."

"Aw, why not?" Sirius whined.

"Because if you do then Prongs will find out somehow, and then he'll know that it's not Lily he's going out with but Dolphin, and then he won't go out with her and we'll never get back!"

"I wouldn't be complaining."

"And why not?"

"Because then," he said, snaking an arm around her waist, "you could stay here with me."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Siri."

"And why not?" he asked. For answer, Wyverna screwed up her face.

"_That's_ why not," she said with satisfaction. Sirius yelped He now had his arm round Severus Snape. Wyverna quickly transformed back.

"Never put your arm around a Metamorphagus," she said happily. "You never know who they might turn out to be."

In which James contracts a disease and

we find out that Lily hates Quidditch.

James made his way down to the common room at about two am, finding it difficult to sleep. He saw Wyverna there, hitting her heart out on a drum set... with only one stick.

"Oy, Prongs!" she yelled. "Throw us your wand!" James, astonished to see 'Serena' playing the drums, threw her his wand, which she caught neatly. Effortlessly switching it into her right hand, she carried on playing.

"How come no-one else has woken up?" he shouted above the noise.

"Silencing charm," she called back. "Here – you want a go?" He went over to her.

"You're using _wands_ for _sticks_?" he asked. She shrugged.

"Works for me." He took over, and started hitting the drums. He was having the time of his life, if producing a terrible racket, when sparks started shooting out of the ends.

"James," said Wyverna anxiously, "James, you're holding them the wrong way! James, it's dangerous, James! _Prongs, you idiot!_" Sparks shot out of the ends of the wands, leaving James looking shocked, and Wyverna trying not to laugh. Taking her wand off him, she magicked up a mirror, and tossed it to him. He had tiny little spores all over his face, on which were growing a particularly disgusting looking fungus.

"I tried to tell you," she said laughing.

"Can you fix it?"

"I dunno, never happened before."

"_It's my date with Lily today!_"

"Bad luck, mate." He frowned at her.

"Have I met you before?"

"Um..." She made a quick decision. "Yes. Yes, I'm Wyverna that you met in your fifth year, stuck in Serena's body. Don't tell _anyone_, not Sirius or anyone."

"Ok. But what happened to Serena?"

"Who cares?"

"Fair point. But what am I going to do about _this_?" he asked, gesturing at his face. Wyverna appeared to be thinking.

"I know why Death Eaters wear hoods," she said suddenly.

James frowned. "Why's that, then?"

"So no-one can see their ugly faces!" she said, giggling.

"How did you get from my problem to that?"

"Well, first I thought you could play Quidditch because the robes have a hood on them, then I thought, it's a pity you're not a Death Eater because they have hoods, and then I thought, yeah, it's because they're all so ugly!"

James stared at her. "What did you say?"

"Um... Death Eaters are all ugly?"

"No, not that – the first part."

"You could play... oh! You could play Quidditch!" James smiled.

"Wyverna -"

"Serena. I need to be Serena in public."

"Serena, you are a genius!"

"No," Dolphin said simply.

"Oh, come on, Lily! You'll like Quidditch if you try it, I swear!"

"Why did you say no?" Wyverna whispered to her. "I thought you loved Quidditch!"

"I do," Dolphin whispered back, "it was a Lily reflex. For some inane reason, Lily hates Quidditch."

"Oh, come _on_ Lily! You never know unless you try!"

"I _have _tried, James, and I know I hate it. Flying lessons are compulsory for first years, remember? Besides – it's a date, and Quidditch is not appropriate for a first date. So unless you get your act together, there might not be a second one!"

"But Evans, I've even got my robes on!"

"I know you have! I _can_ see you, you know!" At this point Wyverna, who had been watching all this with amusement, decided to intervene.

"Prongs – I mean James – only wanted you to play Quidditch with him for a little while so I could set up a surprise for you." At this Lily/Dolphin looked surprised, but also pleased.

"Awww, you did that for _me_, James? Why didn't you _say_ so? Come on – let's go!" and taking his hand she dragged him off to the Quidditch field. Wyverna immediately hurried to the Gryffindor common room where, hopefully, Sirius and Remus would be. Luckily, they were, and even luckily-er Remus knew the anti-jinx for the Furnunculus curse. James was healed!


	15. Chapter Fifteen

In which James discovers Madam Puddifoot's and

Sirius and Remus come out.

James ran up to Wyverna.

"Well?" he hissed. "Have you got this surprise ready?" Wyverna nodded.

"Here." She handed him a piece of parchment.

"What's this supposed to be?" At this point Lily/Dolphin came up to them. In case you're wondering why Wyverna is just Wyverna and not Serena/Wyverna, when Dolphin is Lily/Dolphin it's because Wyverna is fully in control of Serena's body, whereas Dolphin is, at the minute, not much in control. Sometimes she is, sometimes she isn't, if you get that. Now we've got that sorted out... Oh yeah, and Lily knows that Serena is Wyverna, because Dolphin knows and her and Lily are like, sharing each others thoughts, to a point.

"Lily, hi! As I was just saying to Prongs – um, James – as I was just saying to _James_, look what he made me do for this surprise thingy! It's a bit like a scavenger hunt; you follow the clues and if you do it correctly you get to your surprise. Good idea, James," she added, clapping him on the shoulder. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got a date with, um, Gregory Thurgis."

"_Gregory?_ He looks like a troll!"

"He so does not," shot back Wyverna. "Ok, yeah, he does, but Serena likes him – I mean, _I_ like him. Yes. I like him. Got to go. Byee!" she called, before hurrying off to wherever she was going.

"So, _James_, what's the first clue?" asked Lily/Dolphin, smiling at him. James squinted at the parchment.

"It says... _Bitter lemon or candy sweet – which is which that you like to eat?_ What does that mean?"

"Well, it's referring to a place, right? Where do you know that has 'candy sweet'?"

"Honey-"

"-dukes!"

_It makes you laugh, it makes you cry – where on earth am I and why?_

"Zonko's joke shop!"

_If I want to travel far and howl – that means I can send an _

"Owl! It's got to be the post office, right?"

_Shouts are loud, screams are high – where am I again and why?_

"It must be the Shrieking Shack!"

_Go to a place where you choose a quill, then look next door – yes, you will!_

_This is now your final clue – if you're in love it's the place for you._

"Well, here we are at the quill shop," said James, "so... what's next door?"

"Oh, wow!" squealed the Lily part of Lily/Dolphin, "It's Madam Puddifoot's! I love it here!" James sighed. It was going to be a lo-o-o-ong date.

"Ok. Sirius? Remus? Why are you hiding the fact that you're together?"

"Because I couldn't bear to break all the hearts of all the girls in Hogwarts," said Sirius, with a grin. Wyverna rolled her eyes.

"Puh-_lease._ Half of them barely even know you're alive."

"Whatever, 'Verna. That's not true, and we both know it."

"Um, Wyverna?" said Remus quietly. "If you're back, is Dolphin too?"

"No, Remus. I'm sorry. Now," she continued briskly, "back to the matter at hand. Remus – do you like hiding your relationship?"

"No," said Remus, with a glance at Sirius, "I don't."

"Thought so. And Sirius?"

"No way! I wanna hold him, and kiss him, and -"

"Ok, ok, TMI, dude. _Anyway_, if neither of you _want_ to hide it, then why are you?"

"Because we'll get picked on for being gay," said Remus.

"Since when did that stop you? Bloody hell, Sirius, you got picked on for doing a million things! Why is this different?"

"Because that was just me. This time Remus would get picked on as well, and I don't want that."

"Awww, how sweet. But you can't hide it forever, you know! Does Remus really care about getting picked on?"

"That's not the point -"

"No," interrupted Remus, "I don't. I just think Sirius is ashamed of me."

"_Moony!_ How can you think that? If that's what you think, then I'll do it right now! Come on!" Sirius grabbed Remus hand and yanked him out of the boys' dormitory, where they'd been sitting, with Wyverna. She followed them down, wanting to see what was going to happen.

"Everyone! Remus and I have something to tell you! We're gay!" announced Sirius dramatically. "_And_ we're going out!"

"You know what, James? Thank you. I really enjoyed that," said Lily, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Do you, uh... Do you maybe want to go out again sometime?" said James, blushing furiously. Lily giggled.

"Sure!"

"Does this mean... Does this mean you're my girlfriend?" asked James, blushing even more.

"Oh James, you're so sweet! (At this point Dol was almost throwing up.) Of course!" And as soon as Lily agreed to go out with James, there was a loud _pop_ and Dolphin was thrown out of Lily's body and Wyverna out of Serena's. They both reappeared on the Quidditch field where they had first landed.

(Ok, ok, I know this chapter (and last chapter) sucked, but... meh, oh well!)


	16. Chapter SixteenTHE END

In which Wyverna is reunited with friends and

something terrible happens.

"Ok," said Wyverna, taking a deep breath, "you're not Lily anymore, I'm not Serena anymore, Lily and Prongs are together, we're friends with both Lily and Prongs, I'm me, you're you, Siri and Remus -"

"Moony and Sirius."

"Whatever. Siri and Remus are... _out_, like Jesus -"

"What?"

"Oh," said Wyverna smiling, "you remember Chloe?"

"... No..."

"Well, anyway, me 'n' Chloe were talking about something, and I said, oh, Jesus came down from Heaven, and Chloe said no, he came out, and when she said he came out it made me think of when people admit they're gay and you say oh, they came out, so... yeah."

"..."

"_Anyway_, everything is back to normal and all is right with the world."

"Except..."

"Except?"

"Except the fact that we're still in Marauder time!"

"Oh yeah..."

"So what are you going to do about it!" snapped Dol. Wyverna raised an eyebrow.

"Ooh, touchy, much?" she said. Dolphin looked down and mumbled something, blushing.

"What was that?" asked Wyverna. "I didn't quite catch it."

"I said," Dol repeated louder, "I-I miss George.

"Well, I guess if I Apperated here, then I might as well try to Apperate back."

"Go on, then!"

"No. No, I've got a better idea," Wyverna said slowly. "_You_ try and charm me back."

"_What?_"

"Didn't you pay attention in Charms?"

"Yes! For heaven's sake, I think I was the only one who did!"

"And we did time charms, didn't we?"

"Yes!"

"Then what's the problem? Go on – do it!"

"What happens when you get back and I don't?"

"Oh, I know a potion I can make to get you back to the time I'm in." Wyverna was good at Potions, because she was in Slytherin so Snape helped her as much as she needed.

Dolphin sighed, and getting out her wand she did a complicated flick before muttering "Timus Reversus." Everything blurred around Wyverna, and the world started spinning. She fell to her knees and clutched her head in agony. Finally everything stopped, but she kept her position, not daring to move. She seemed to be on a street, outside a house. She'd just noticed this when she heard a voice.

"Are you ok?" She stood up carefully, wincing. She felt like she'd drunk five litres of Firewhisky the night before. "Are you ok?" the voice repeated. She turned around to see some people she never thought she'd see again.

"_Prongs?_ Lily? Oh, my gosh! Prongs! Lily!"

"Wyverna! Hi!"

"Hey, 'Verna!"

"Oh, wow!"

"What are you doing here?" James asked. Wyverna shrugged.

"Well, I was just passing, but then my head hurt, um, badly... But you two! Do you live here? That's awesome!"

"I know," said Lily smiling, "but he does get a bit too much to bear sometimes."

"Hey!" James protested, putting his arm around her. "That's Lily-speak for 'I love you,'" he explained. Wyverna smiled.

"You two have not changed one bit."

"Neither have you!" exclaimed Lily. "You only look about two years older!" (A/N: That makes her look eighteen :o) )

"Aww, so do you," said Wyverna.

"No way! Having Harry has given me massive stretch marks, and it's made me bulgy," said Lily, pulling at the front of her blouse. James nodded solemnly.

"Hey, you!" Lily said, hitting him on the arm. "That's where you say 'No, you're still as beautiful as ever, darling.'"

"But Lily," James said, "you told me never to lie." Lily looked shocked.

"Oh wow, so you've had a baby!" Wyverna said, neatly stopping an argument. Lily smiled proudly.

"Yes, we have, and he's gorgeous. You want to see?"

Wyverna shook her head. "No, I've got to be getting back."

"Oh, you can't just disappear like that after all these years!" Lily argued. "Come in, have a cup of tea."

"She just likes to show off Harry," James informed her, laughing. "I swear, if we hadn't had him it would have cut down our number of visitors by a hundred per cent."

"Oh, my gosh, he's _gorgeous_!" squealed Wyverna. His tufty black hair was sticking up all over the place, and his emerald green eyes were big and round.

"I told you he was," Lily said proudly. "You want to hold him? I'll go make a cup of tea." She went downstairs with James, leaving Wyverna rocking baby Harry gently. A few minutes later she came running back upstairs.

"We're all out of milk and we desperately need some more," Lily said, "and I have a giant favor to ask. Would you mind looking after Harry? Just for a few minutes? Only I don't like to leave him with James after he dropped him last time, and I don't like letting James get the milk, 'cause last time he came home with a soya replacement that none of us liked."

Wyverna opened her mouth, but Lily cut her off. "You will? Thanks _so_ much! You're a lifesaver! All of Harry's things are in this room, so you should be ok. We'll only be five minutes." She ran downstairs, grabbed James and they went out of the door.

"So," said Wyverna softly, to little Harry, "I guess it's just you and me now, isn't it?"

"No," said a terrible voice behind her, "it's not."

Dun dun dunnnn!

Wyverna gently put Harry back in his cradle, and turned around. She was face to face with Lord Voldemort. In a rush, her memories of the 'real world' flooded back... She idly wondered what would happen if she died here, what would happen to her body in reality. Was it even still there? Would she be missing and presumed dead?

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Wyverna Aiken," said Voldemort.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Tom Riddle," she said. "Tom _Marvolo_ Riddle," she added as an afterthought.

"That's not my name," he said.

"Oh, really? _Tom._"

"Call me Lord," he said. "Say to me, I am sorry, Dark Lord."

"No."

"_Imperio!_"

_Say it..._ a little voice muttered to her, _just say it to him... You'll be so happy... It's only a name, after all... Say it and live..._

"I-I am sorry... Dar- TOM!" she cried, breaking the spell. His eyes narrowed, and his lip curled into a sneer.

"I am tired of playing with you," he said. "I shall kill you now, and then kill the child."

"_Petrificus Totalus!_" she yelled, and Voldemort's arms snapped to his sides. At that moment the door opened, and she heard Lily and James come in.

"Lily! Prongs! RUN!" she shouted, but instead they came running upstairs to where she was. Voldemort threw off the spell, and threw her into a corner, paralyzing her legs and arms so she couldn't move, but instead had to watch, as Lily and James were killed, but Harry survived. All of a sudden, her world turned dark and swirled around her. When she awakened, she was back in the cinema with Dolphin by her side.

The adventure was finally over.


End file.
